Si tous avaient découvert le traitre
by Jenni.ruby
Summary: Et si la terrible erreur qui condamna la vie de James, Lily, Sirius, Rémus et Harry n'avait pas été comise ? Et si Harry et sa soeur se retrouvaient à Durmstrang ? Chapitre 5 upload ! Reviews !!!
1. Default Chapter

Si tous avait découvert le traître...

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, vous verrez bien, mais moi j'aime assez (sans vouloir me vanter biens sur ! Vous savez tous que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Lolllllll !!!) Enfin bref, rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire, oui c'est ma mienne ! Et celui qui voudra me la piquer et ben je lui casse la figure ! Et re-toc !

Salomé elle est à moi, comme Andréa et Aubrey, Gavin, Corentin, Maximilien, Elodie, Cassiopée, Armand, Leigh, et je crois que c'est tout, mais pas d'inquiétude, je mettrais un récapitulatif dans le prochain chapitre !

Pour l'histoire en faites, c'est ma façon de voir ce qui se serait passé si Peter avait été découvert ! (Je le déteste !!!) Bon et bien voilà, je crois que c'est tout, alors bonne lecture...

****

**Prologue : Mise en situation**

****

Un homme et une femme tendrement enlacés regardaient en souriant un berceau, ils venaient tout juste de coucher leur fils unique et l'observaient, l'enfant devait avoir un an tout au plus et déjà sa tête était couronnée d'une masse de cheveux indomptable, qui entouraient un visage doux... L'homme se décida à parler en s'approchant du berceau.

-Regarde le... Il me donne envie de le serrer à nouveau.

-Je sais, mais il c'est enfin endormi, laisse-le ainsi, répondit la voix de sa femme, avec toute la douceur du monde.

-Mais... Je veux juste le regarder ! Qui pourrait résister à cet enfant ?

-Il te ressemble tellement James.

James Potter sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Il sera poursuivi par une horde de fans une fois à Poudlard...

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Siffla Lily entre ses dents

James embrassa son épouse, pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui encercla la taille entre ses deux bras musclés par des entraînements intensifs de Quiddich, et posa délicatement la tête sur son épaule, la laissant s'appuyer contre lui.

-Mais il a les mêmes émeraudes que sa mère, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Un petit rire perlé s'échappa de la jeune femme, qui releva le menton d'un air satisfait et complètement factice.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a de bien, non ?

-Ca c'était cruel... Dit James en feignant de pleurer dans le cou de Lily. Méchante femme, qui ne m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur...

-Je me suis mariée avec un bébé...

-Et ce bébé sait faire de grandes choses... Lui susurra James en lui mordillant tendrement le lobe de l'oreille, avec ses lèvres

Lily se retourna pour lui faire face 

-Oublie ça.

-Tu abuses de moi...

La _discussion_ s'arrêta net quand ils entendirent un petit rire. Tous deux se retournèrent vers le berceau où l'enfant les regardait en riant de la tête déçue de son père et de l'air fâché de sa mère.

-Tu la réveillé !

-Insinue-tu qu'il se moque de moi ? Questionna James en affectant d'être offensé

Lily eut un soupir frustré. Son époux était simplement un grand enfant. Elle s'approcha du berceau et prit le bébé, dont les grands yeux verts, ouverts les observaient en riant toujours de ce qui l'entourait. Lily le déposa dans les bras de James.

-Maintenant tu le rendors. Moi je vais prendre un café.

-Oui madame ! Répondit James en faisant un salut martial, alors que Lily sortait de la chambre. Il se tourna vers son fils, bonjour Harry... Ta mère est un ogre, dit-il avec un signe de tête. Les même yeux ! Murmura-t-il en soufflant sur le ventre de son fils. Le bébé éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de son père.

-James ! Cria Lily de la cuisine

-Bien, bien... Mieux vaux que tu te rendormes avant que le mauvais ogre ne te mange. Q'en dis-tu ?

Harry bailla.

-Oui, je suis d'accords... Dit James en baillant également, avant de s'asseoir dans le siège à bascule, où il commença à bercer Harry pour qu'il se rendorme.

Il entendit alors Lily poussait un hurlement de frayeur, se leva d'un bond et reposa son fils en vitesse dans son berceau et il courut au rez-de-chaussée, et s'il les avait trouvé ? Se demandait-il. Cela le hantait... Mais quand il arriva au salon il trouva sa femme, avec dans les bras sa nièce âgée d'à peine un an, le même âge qu'Harry, avec Sirius, son meilleur ami, sa moitié, son frère de cœur, écroulé sur le sofa, il paraissait très mal en point, Remus était là aussi, il tentait de soigner les blessures de son ami, avec l'aide de Lily mais elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez.

-Par Merlin ! Sirius, oh, Sirius ! James courut s'accroupir près de son ami, t'inquiète pas on va te soigner Patmol, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Son ami tenta de parler mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

-Chut mon vieux, ça va aller. Essaya de le rassurer James. Rem tu ne peux rien faire ? Demanda-t-il avec frustration à son autre meilleur ami.

-Je fais ce que je peux James ! S'énerva celui-ci. Sirius lui attrapa le bras et lui pressa. Non attends Sirius je leur expliquerais plus tard. Mais Sirius insista. James appelle Dumbledore et Flitwick, vous ne pouvez pas garder Peter comme gardien des secrets, Il a tué Octavia ! Severus a décidé de se venger, et il a attaqué Sirius ! Cria Remus d'habitude si calme.

-James ! Harry ! S'écria Lily, en comprenant ce qui se passait, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de son fils qui poussait des hurlements alertait par tous les bruits.

Quand elle redescendit le bébé dans les bras elle trouva Sirius qui avait l'air d'aller légèrement mieux, apparemment Remus avait réussi à le stabiliser, du moins de façon à ce qu'il se sente mieux avant qu'il n'aille à St Mangouste, James arriva deux secondes plus tard avec Dumbledore et le professeur d'enchantement. Harry tendit les bras vers son parrain qui le prit d'un bras, de l'autre il tenait déjà la fillette, contre lui et il s'endormit avec les enfants serrés contre son cœur. Remus, resta pendant que Lily et James refaisaient le sortilège Fidelitas...

XXX 

****

En ce jour de trente et un juillet d'une matinée ensoleillée, il n'y avait aucun nuage, au contraire tout prenait un air de fête, chez les Potters. La maison, avait été décoré, des guirlandes pendaient partout et des lampions étaient installés dans le jardin, ainsi qu'une large table et des tas de chaises, tout était prêt pour accueillir les invités. Lily était à la cuisine elle finissait de préparer un gâteau à plusieurs étages, sur lequel elle inscrivait magiquement une phrase. Quand elle entendit des bruits d'explosions la faisant sursauter et louper une lettre, puis des cris et des éclats de rire suivirent.

-James ! Harry ! Arrêtaient immédiatement ! Cria-t-elle

Elle vit alors son fils arrivait en courant, tenant la main d'une jolie petite brune, ils étaient essoufflés et tentaient de contenir un éclat de rire, deux enfants rousses les suivaient et riaient, elles aussi, deux fillettes. Elle les regarda tous les quatre, mi-fâchée mi-heureuse. Harry, il était le portrait craché de James, des cheveux noirs qu'il ne pouvait pas coiffer, des lunettes encerclaient ses magnifiques yeux verts, si semblables aux siens, les traits de James... La jolie brune avec qui il était, était sa cousine, mais ils avaient grandi en tant que frère et sœur, James avait un demi-frère, du même âge que lui, il avait abandonné sa fille lorsque sa femme était morte, et il était devenu une mangemort, c'est pourquoi Lily et James avait recueilli Salomé et l'avait élevé comme leur propre fille, cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de neuf ans... Quant aux jumelles elles étaient tout leur contraire, ses filles avaient de longs cheveux roux et bouclés qui leurs tombaient dans le bas du dos mais leurs yeux étaient ceux de leurs père, ils étaient bleus azures. Pourtant tous ses enfants étaient le portrait de James, des enfants intelligents mais qui ne pensaient qu'à faire le plus de bêtise possible.

-Désolé maman, on voulait juste essayer... Souffla Harry, il s'approcha de sa mère pour tenter de goûter au gâteau, mais celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Maman ! Arrête ! On pourrait nous voir ! S'écria-t-il en rougissant, alors que Lily et les deux sœurs éclataient de rire.

James regardait la scène depuis la porte d'entrée un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Qui aurait put croire que le Dom Juan de Poudlard à peine sortit du collège se marierait pour fonder une famille ? Sûrement personne, sauf peut être Remus, même Sirius ne pensait pas que son amourette, comme il disait, avec Lily la tigresse durerait. Et pourtant il l'aimait toujours autant, jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter de la contemplait, et ses enfants, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans eux, Harry était un peu de chaque Maraudeur, et les jumelles, elles aussi elles étaient comme lui  mais elles ressemblaient tellement à leur mère, elles briseraient des cœurs au collège, mais ce n'était que pour dans cinq ans. Quant à Salomé... Il la considérait comme sa fille bien évidemment, mais elle lui rappelait tellement sa mère... Et aussi son père...

-La Terre à Cornedrue, nous recevez-vous ? 

James sursauta violemment en recevant un coup dans les côtes.

-Sirius ! Non mais tu es fou ! Ne me fais plus jamais une telle peur !

Son ami se mit à rire.

-Et comment dois-je faire pour te faire peur alors ?

-Sirius... Menaça James

-C'est bon, c'est bon... Alors où est mon filleul préféré ? Et les trois petits monstres ? Puis il aperçut Harry qui tentait toujours de s'échapper des bras de sa mère qui le chatouillait maintenant avec l'aide de Salomé. Par toutes les retenues que j'aie eu !!! Tiens bon Harry j'arrive ! Hurla-t-il en courant vers la maison.

Lily lâcha son fils en entendant Sirius et Harry courut vers son parrain qui le prit dans ses bras en le serrant à l'étouffer.

-Oncle Sirius ! Oncle Sirius ! Criaient les jumelles en tournant autour de lui.

Il relâcha Harry et prit les deux fillettes dans ses bras, elles l'embrassèrent et très fières d'elles, lui racontèrent comment elles avaient fait exploser les pétards avec papa, Sirius se retourna et regarda James mécontent.

-Tu aurais pus m'attendre faux frère ! S'écria-t-il sous les rires de toute la famille.

Ils décidèrent d'aller s'installer dehors pour aller attendre les invités d'Harry. Principalement des relations de travails de ses parents, beaucoup d'aurors et de personnes travaillant au ministère. Mais aussi, et c'était le plus important pour lui, sa famille et ses amis. 

De sa famille il ne connaissait que son oncle Gavin. Il était le frère de sa mère, en réalité il n'était que son demi-frère. Son grand-père maternel, était un sorcier, contrairement à ce que tous croyaient. Mais sa femme était morte en couche, ne laissant que Gavin et son père, Troy, le pauvre homme, devant l'impuissance de la magie pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait décida de renier cette magie. Il partit vivre dans le monde moldu ou il épousa en seconde noce une moldue, elle-même divorcée, qui avait, elle aussi d'un premier mariage une fille, Pétunia. Harry n'avait jamais vu sa tante, tout ce qu'il savait d'elle c'est qu'elle détestait les sorciers. Enfin bref, sa nouvelle femme tomba enceinte, mais comme une malédiction, elle aussi mourut en couche ne laissant à son mari que Lily. C'est à partir de ce jour que Pétunia commença à détester le monde magique, et à accuser sa jeune demi-sœur de la mort de leur mère. Troy avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que sa fille était une sorcière. Gavin avait alors décidé de s'occuper de sa sœur. Il continuait encore aujourd'hui.

La seule autre personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille était la sœur de Sirius. Cassiopée. Il la considérait comme sa tante. Comme il considérait Sirius et Remus comme ses oncles. D'ailleurs en pensant à elle, il la vit, elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Comme à son habitude elle souriait, son fils unique sur les talons. Armand avait la peau plus mat que sa mère, son père étant d'ascendance indienne. Celui-ci avait été un auror reconnu, mais il était un jour tombé dans une embuscade, et avait été tué par le Lord. Des yeux noirs, et un sourire aux dents éclatantes, rendaient irrésistible, son jeune ami.

-Salut Harry ! Salut Salomé ! Alors vous les avez reçut ? Moi oui, hier matin ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content ! S'exclama-t-il en guise d'accueille. 

-On l'a reçu ce matin, papa et maman me l'avaient gardé comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! On va aller à Poudlard !

-Comme si vous en doutiez !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Corentin, Maximilien et Elodie. Les enfants de Gavin, Corentin  avait tout juste seize ans, Max en avait à peine treize et Elodie avait leur âge. 

-Corentin ! S'écrièrent Andréa et Aubrey, les jeunes sœurs d'Harry. Leur cousin les rattrapa au passage, faisant voler l'une des fillettes alors que la seconde applaudissait. 

Harry souriait aux anges. Il adorait ses cousins, enfin Corentin et Elodie... Maximilien était très arrogant et rabat joie ! Il ne rêvait que d'une chose devenir préfet en chef ! Alors que son frère aîné ne pensait qu'à s'amuser le plus possible, sûrement l'influence des Maraudeurs... Mais il était ennuyé car ses cousins n'étaient pas à Poudlard, Gavin vivait avec sa femme et ses enfants en Autriche et ses enfants étaient à Durmstrang.

Peu à peu tout les autres invités arrivèrent, Harry discutait avec les uns et les autres, beaucoup de relations de travail de ses parents, sa mère travaillait au ministère de la défense, elle y était vice-ministre, et son père était avant tout joueur de Quiddich dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, mais il avait aussi une formation d'Auror et ça lui arrivait d'aller les aider, ce qui déplaisait fortement à sa femme, qui s'inquiétait toujours énormément.

Arriva enfin le moment du gâteau et des cadeaux, Harry souffla ses bougies sous les applaudissements des invités, puis il entreprit d'ouvrire ses cadeaux avec l'aide de ses cousins, de son frère et sa sœur et d'Armand, bien sur ! Ses parents lui avaient offert un magnifique balai, le Nimbus 2000. Sirius lui offrit une superbe chouette brune avec des taches d'or, qu'il baptisa Hedwige. Il reçut beaucoup d'autres cadeaux, il passa d'ailleurs la demi-heure qui suivit à distribuer les remerciements. Puis il fut l'heure de partir. 

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Harry, Salomé et les jumeaux allèrent se coucher. James et Lily, enfin surtout Lily dut se fâcher pour qu'ils se couchent tous les quatre, mais quand elle retrouva James dans sa chambre elle se sentit immédiatement très bien. Elle se sera dans ses bras et s'endormit.

XXX 

****

-Chut ! Arrête ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Chuchota une petite voix

-Non ! C'est toi qui fait du bruit !

-Mais non, arrête où ça va rater !

-Mais j'ai rien fais j'te dis !

-Vous deux taisez-vous, je suis réveillé, alors allaient jouer autre part !

-Je t'avais dit que tu le réveillerais !

Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui, les deux pestes qui lui servaient de sœurs étaient une fois de plus en train de se disputer au milieu de sa chambre. Il se frotta les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes, aussitôt apparu les murs familiers de sa chambre. Les murs jaunes paraissaient fait d'or grâce à la lumière qui transparaissait par les persiennes, une épaisse moquette rouge recouvrait le sol. De son lit il pouvait apercevoir la porte qui menait directement à la chambre de Salomé tout près de cette porte un bureau recouvert de grimoire, parchemins, plumes et autre, sur le mur face à son lit une bibliothèque bien fournie encadré la porte qui allait au couloir, il secoua la tête, se leva et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, il alla se coucher près d'elle.

-Encore ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

-Elles sont en train de sa battre...

Les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et se rendormirent. 

XXX 

****

Terminé ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Mais attendez ce n'était qu'une mise en situation pour que vous compreniez comment ça se passe, maintenant tous à vos claviers, vous voyez le pitit bouton, à gauche, cliquez dessus, voilà ! Maintenant vous me laissez un message ! Ce que vous voulez !

Questions 

Réactions

Suggestions

J'attends ! Et à bientôt j'espère, plus j'aurais de reviews plus j'irai vite ! Du chantage ? Moi ? *Prends un air outré* J'oserais jamais ! Lol...


	2. Le chemin de Traverse

_Si tous avaient découvert le traître..._

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette super histoire (je me jette des fleurs là ?!!!), vous verrez bien, mais moi j'aime assez (sans vouloir me vanter biens sur ! Vous savez tous que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Lolllllll !!!) Enfin bref, rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire, oui c'est ma mienne ! Et celui qui voudra me la piquer et ben je lui casse la figure ! Et toc !

Salomé elle est à moi, comme Andréa et Aubrey, Gavin, Corentin, Maximilien, Elodie, Cassiopée, Armand, Leigh, et je crois que c'est tout, mais pas d'inquiétude, je mettrais un récapitulatif dans le prochain chapitre !

Pour l'histoire en faites, c'est ma façon de voir ce qui se serait passé si Peter avait été découvert ! (Je le déteste !!!) Bon et bien voilà, je crois que c'est tout, alors bonne lecture... 

**Rappel des personnages :**

****

Salomé Potter : Elle a été adoptée par James et Lily, sa mère ayant été tué par Voldemort, et son père étant un mangemort, elle a le même âge qu'Harry, et ils sont aussi proches que des jumeaux. Elle est très studieuse, mais adore faire toute sorte de bêtises avec son frère.

Andréa et Aubrey Potter : Elles sont les petites sœurs d'Harry, elles ont tout juste six ans, et ne font que des bêtises.

Gavin Evans : Demi-frère de Lily

Corentin Evans : Fils aîné de Gavin. Il est à Durmstrang, en sixième année. C'est un blagueur qui aime s'amuser, et aussi un très bon joueur de Quiddich.

Maximilien Evans : Il a treize ans, il est a Durmstrang, en troisième année. Il est ambitieux, et n'aime pas du tout les blagues en tout genre.

Elodie Evans : Dernières enfant de Gavin, elle a tout juste onze ans et va rentrer à Durmstrang, cette année. Elle est très peureuse.

Leigh Evans : Femme de Gavin

Cassiopée Stopher : Sœur de Sirius, elle élève seule son fils, son mari ayant été tué, il était auror.

Armand Stopher : Fils de Cassiopée, une vraie tête de mule, il a un caractère très marqué.

Alvina Black : Femme de Sirius.

Chapitre 1 : Le Chemin de Traverse... 

            Harry et Salomé se réveillèrent de bonne heure, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mais aucun d'eux n'ouvrit les yeux, bien qu'ils sachent parfaitement qu'il faisait déjà jour. C'était une habitude entre eux, ils restaient allongés main dans la main, attendant que leur parent ne vienne les réveiller, ils adoraient que Lily les embrasse tendrement et que James les chatouille. Et bien qu'ils ne soient pas réellement frère et sœur, ils étaient aussi proches, voir plus que les jumelles. Jamais ils ne se disputaient... Ils se taquinaient bien sur, se faisaient des blagues, mais jamais ils ne restaient fâchés. Harry aimait Salomé autant que le reste de sa famille et c'était réciproque, d'ailleurs personne n'arrivait à les séparer et quand ils avaient une idée en tête tous les deux, mieux valait s'écarter, avec tout ce que Sirius et James leur avaient appris dès leur plus jeune âge, prétextant formé la relève ! Lily et Alvina étaient désespérées à voir les farces des deux enfants... Elles tentaient maintenant d'empêcher leurs maris respectifs d'apprendre plus de bêtises aux jumelles ainsi qu'aux enfants de Patmol...

Des bruits leur parvinrent du couloir, un bruit de course, puis de bris, apparemment les jumelles venaient, encore, de casser un vase. C'était une habitude dans cette maison d'entendre des cris et des bruits les plus insolites. Les jumelles étaient bien pires qu'Harry et Salomé, elles passaient leur temps à faire des bêtises, le problème c'est qu'elles n'en faisaient pas exprès alors qu'eux deux biens sur ne manquaient jamais de faire des bêtises intentionnellement.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Salomé, celle-ci lui sourit, elle lâcha sa main et attrapa sur sa table de nuit les lunettes du brun. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et sortirent dans le couloir. Devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry les jumelles pleuraient alors que Lily paraissait très en colère, d'ailleurs elle ne les vit même pas. Harry put voir qu'Andréa avait brisé une coupe en cristal qui avait appartenu à leur grand-mère maternelle, qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu, et donc auquel leur mère tenait comme à une relique, étant l'un des seuls objets de sa propre mère qu'elle possédait. Aubrey pleurait en regardant ses pieds, elle leva vers sa mère des yeux pleins de larmes, qu'elle savait si bien rendre attendrissant. 

-Aubrey Potter ! Je connais ses yeux là ! Alors arrête ça immédiatement, puisque nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance, vous ne viendrez pas avec nous. Fit sèchement sa mère, qui paraissait vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

-Alors on va aller chez tonton Sirius ? Demanda sa sœur avec espoir

-Oh non ! Ca serait trop simple. Vous allez rester ici avec Despina.

Despina était la gouvernante des Potters, mais elle était très sévère avec les jumelles, qu'elle jugeait trop bruyantes. D'ailleurs Andréa et Aubrey se remirent à pleurer en tentant de faire céder leur mère. Harry et Salomé se jetèrent un nouveau regard et d'un accord tacite s'éloignèrent de Lily et des deux sœurs, pour descendre à la cuisine prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient tous les deux très impatient de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils y étaient allés seulement deux fois et étaient très pressés d'y retourner.

-Déjà debout vous deux ? Harry ne me dis qu'elles t'ont encore réveillé ? Fit Despina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Despina laisse-les, tu sais très bien que les jumelles ont encore fait une bêtise et que Lily est en train de les réprimander. Ne les mêle pas à une bataille entre frère et sœur, tu sais très bien ce que ça donne comme résultat. L'interrompit James Potter 

Despina était déjà la gouvernante des Potters lorsque James était enfant, et d'après ce qu'ils savaient, il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son frère, le père de Salomé, d'ailleurs il ne leur avait même jamais dit son nom.

-Alors vous deux pas trop impatients ? Leur demanda-t-il en reposant son journal

-Dis papa on va bientôt y aller ? On a beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui ! 

James se mit à rire devant l'enthousiasme de la fillette.

-On attend votre mère et on y va. Vous avez vos listes ?

-Bien sur ! 

Harry sortit de la ceinture qui enserrait sa robe de sorcier une enveloppe toute froissé, comme s'il l'avait trop lu et relu. Il la déplia et commença à énumérer ce dont ils auraient besoins, avec un sourire qui aurait bien fait le tour de sa tête s'il avait put !

_COLLEGE POUDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

_1. __Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_2. __Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_3. __Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_4. __Une cape d'hiver (noir avec attache d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_1. _Le Livres des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_, de Miranda Fauconnette_

_2. _Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_3. _Magie théorique_, de Aldabert Lasornette_

_4. _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric G.Changé_

_5. _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle_

_6. _Potions magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

_7. _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau_

_8. _Forces obscures : Comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble_

_Fournitures_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud_

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

****

-Bon et bien je crois que dans ce cas nous devrions nous dépêcher, cela nous faits beaucoup de chose à acheter, fit Lily qui avait écouté la lecture de son fils

**XXX**

Harry atterrit brutalement sur le sol, ses lunettes lui échappèrent et allèrent se briser un peu plus loin. Son père se pencha vers lui pour le remettre débout, puis il répara les lunettes et les lui tendit. Derrière lui sa sœur et sa mère riaient. 

-Alors Harry tu n'as toujours pas appris à bien atterrir après la poudre de cheminette ! Se moqua la petite brune

Le vieux barman s'approcha d'eux, empêchant Harry de répondre à la provocation de sa sœur, pour savoir ce qu'ils désiraient mais s'immobilisa en les reconnaissant. 

-Au nom de Merlin ! Mais c'est... C'est... 

Tous les clients se tournèrent vers eux, et un silence soudain se fit dans le bar. Harry était connu : Alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, il c'était retrouvé face à Voldemort en personne, alors que James les avait emmené lui et Salomé sur le chemin de Traverse, mais le garçonnet qui venait juste d'apprendre à marcher, c'était éloigné de son père, le Lord avait alors tenté de le tuer mais contre toute attente l'enfant s'en était sorti avec une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, bien sur cela n'était pas aussi simple, Harry était resté plus de deux mois dans le coma, les médicomages, s'accordant pour dire que son cerveau était sûrement mort, que personne ne pouvait ressortir intact d'une tel attaque, heureusement tout c'était révélé faux, il c'était un jour réveillé, et avait simplement demandé un biberon, comme si rien ne c'était passé, bien évidemment il n'en gardait aucun souvenir, mais leur parent, eux avaient été anéantis en croyant que leur fils allait mourir.

-Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Quel honneur ! 

Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers eux. Les gens affluèrent autour d'eux, chacun voulant lui serrer la main, James tentait de les repousser autant que possible, mais avait beaucoup de mal, quand soudain une main large comme un couvercle de poubelle se posa sur l'épaule du jeune père. Les deux enfants se retournèrent pour voir une sorte de grand géant, une barbe et des cheveux hirsutes, lui couvraient le visage...

-Hagrid ! S'exclama Lily, comme je suis contente de vous voir, si vous pouviez nous aider à sortir se serait vraiment très gentil. 

Le géant eut un sourire, puis en voyant Salomé complètement écrasée et qui était en train de se faire emporter par la foule, loin de ses parents, il l'attrapa rapidement et la hissa à la force de son bras sur son épaule.  

-Il faut y aller, nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire, dit-il de sa voix de baryton

Hagrid les entraîna hors du bar, dans une petite cour, il tapota les briques du muret avec un horrible parapluie rose et un trou se forma alors, les briques se dégageant, leur laissant place au chemin de Traverse. 

-Bon, fit Lily, nous allons commencer par Gringotts, il nous faut de l'argent.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils ressortaient les poches pleines de galions, de mornilles et de noises. Hagrid les avait accompagné, lui aussi devait faire une course pour Dumbledore. Lily décida d'escorter les jumeaux chez un tailleur, elle trouvait que madame Guipure était trop conformiste et souhaité une chose quelque peu différente pour ses enfants. Pendant ce temps James retourna au Chaudron Baveur avec Hagrid qui n'avait pas très bien supportait le voyage en wagon. 

Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique un bruit léger de cloche résonna à l'intérieur, qui ressemblait plus à un salon. Une femme blonde, entre deux âges, les accueillie en souriant d'un air mielleux. Elle les détailla d'un regard sur et apparemment satisfaite s'adressa à Lily :

-Je peux quelque chose pour vous madame ?

-Oui en effet, je voudrais sept uniformes masculins, et sept féminins. Pour mes deux enfants, ajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et Salomé qui se regardaient interdits. Mais j'aimerai quelques modifications, tout d'abords, je veux qu'ils aient chacun une ceinture en cuir noir, avec une poche pour leurs baguettes, une autre pouvant contenir deux fioles de potions, et enfin une dernière pour leur propre usage. Ainsi que deux paires de bottines de cuir noir pour chacun d'eux. Quant à leurs capes, je veux que les attaches d'argent soient en forment de deux P entrelacés, et aussi que selon la saison, les capes se doublent de fourrures lorsque le temps se refroidit... Pour les chapeaux, je veux qu'ils aient un rebord, et une boucle d'argent. Il leur faut aussi des gants en cuir de dragon, si possible doublé, anti-morsure. Je crois que c'est tout. Mais je veux aussi une tenue en cuir complet pour moi-même, avec une ceinture mais avec beaucoup plus de poches. 

-Tout cela pourra être prêt pour dans deux heures, madame.

-C'est parfait, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Après que la vendeuse est prit leurs mesures, ils ressortirent dans la rue, les enfants suppliaient maintenant leur mère d'aller acheter leurs baguettes, ils étaient plus que pressé de vouloir jeter des sorts, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, et tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, ils ne tenaient plus en place. 

-Très bien, très bien, allons-y ! Céda enfin la jeune femme

Ils entrèrent alors dans une boutique délabrée et étroite aux étagères remplies de boites longiligne. Lily s'assit sur la seule chaise disposée dans la boutique. La pièce était poussiéreuse. Et le silence y était pesant, c'est alors qu'une voix des plus doucereuse interrompit leur contemplation :

-Tient, tient, madame Potter, je suppose que se sont vos enfants. Je me souviens encore lorsque vous êtes venue avec votre frère, 26, 7 centimètres, très rigide, bois de chêne, puissante, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, la votre, 25, 6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule, excellente pour les enchantements. Votre mari avait préféré une baguette de 27, 5 centimètres, flexible et très efficace pour les métamorphoses...

-En effet c'est bien cela, fit James derrière eux.

Salomé s'approcha rapidement de lui, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant toujours, pour la rassurer, c'est vrai que la boutique était quelque peu sordide, et le personnage caricatural. L'homme sortit alors un mètre de sa poche et lui aussi commença à faire toute sorte de mesure.

-Commençons par vous monsieur Potter, de quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

-Je suis droitier, répondit-il avec assurance

Le vieil homme sortit alors plusieurs boites, et tendit une baguette au jeune garçon, mais dès qu'il la prit des tas de boites s'expulsèrent de leurs étagères. Il en essaya plusieurs ainsi, mais aucune ne semblait lui convenir ne faisant que faire exploser étagère, vases et même l'un des carreaux de la vitre opaque. Bientôt il y eut un amoncellement de baguettes devant lui, Harry commençait vraiment à douter... Lorsque soudain Ollivander sortit une boite, dont il extirpa délicatement une magnifique baguette.

-Celle-ci devrait vous convenir, c'est une combinaison originale : Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27, 5 centimètres, très souple.

Harry la prit précautionneusement de peur de faire éclater une autre étagère. Mais aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Il fit un geste avec la baguette et une gerbe d'étincelle rouge et or jaillirent, éclairant les murs.

-Je savais que je vous trouverais une baguette, c'est une baguette puissante, vous êtes destinée à faire de grande chose M. Potter... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, puis se tourna vers Salomé, que son père tenait toujours par les épaules, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, et fit de sa voie granuleuse : Melle Potter, je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec votre frère, nous allons immédiatement chercher une baguette puissante.

Il retourna dans l'arrière boutique alors qu'Harry jouait avec sa baguette, tentant de convaincre sa mère de lui laissait essayer un sort que lui avait appris James et Sirius, mais sa mère refusa catégoriquement, de le laisser tenter un des sorts de son parrain, surtout qu'elle n'en connaissait pas les effets, elle ne souhaitée absolument pas que le pauvre homme se retrouve avec des oreilles de lapin ou encore une queue de chat... Ollivander revint avec une seule boite, une couche épaisse de poussière la recouvrait, il en ressortit une baguette très courte :

-Essayait celle-ci elle devrait vous correspondre, bois de cerisier, 22, 7 centimètres, difficile à manier, mais très forte pour la métamorphose.

La jeune fille fit un geste maladroit de la main gauche, contrairement à son frère, et immédiatement des gerbes rouges et argents jaillir de la baguette, laissant Harry stupéfié. Il était plus qu'étonné que sa sœur ait réussi du premier coup alors que lui avait dû en essayer une quinzaine !

-Si je peux me permettre monsieur, intervint Harry, quel est l'élément dans la baguette de ma sœur ?

-Oh ! Bien sur, vous faites très bien de le demander jeune homme, la baguette contient une plume de griffon. Très puissante... Vraiment très puissante... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Les deux enfants se regardèrent très fières d'eux, leurs parents payèrent pour les baguettes et ressortirent. Ils se dirigeaient en bavardant gaiement vers Fleury & Bott, quand un homme attrapa violemment James. Des cheveux longs, sale et gras, des yeux noirs et froids, un visage livide, dont se démarquait un nez crochu, il était aussi grand que James et plus large...

-Papa !!! S'écrièrent Harry et Salomé d'une même voie

Ils allaient s'élancer vers leur père mais Lily les retint d'une poigne de fer et jeta un regard aux deux hommes dont les yeux s'affrontaient. James se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de l'autre, mais au lieu de revenir sur le chemin, comme il aurait dû le faire, il regarda autour de lui, puis apercevant une ruelle délabrée, il y entraîna ses enfants et sa femme toujours suivit par l'homme, qui jetait des regards perçants vers Salomé et Harry. Ils s'abritèrent dans l'étroitesse de l'impasse. Et enfin James se décida à parler :

-Que fais-tu ici ? Que nous veux-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas là par plaisir Potter ! J'ai appris que tes enfants devaient entrer à Poudlard cette année, il ne faut pas qu'ils y aillent ! Fit-il en les regardant fixement. Envoie-les à Durmstrang !

-Non mais tu es fou ! Durmstrang ! Tu connais la réputation de cette Académie ! Et Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur qui soit, de plus nous...

-Tu te trompe ! Poudlard est menacé et... Je ne crois pas que nous devrions parler de cela devant ces enfants. Je ne t'ai demandé au cours de ma vie qu'une seule chose, et pour cette chose je te conjure de me croire, envoie les à Durmstrang...

-Mais...

-James, le coupa Lily, peut être qu'il a raison, regarde Corentin et Maximilien, se sont des enfants adorables et ils sont à Durmstrang, Elodie y sera, elle aussi...

-Sirius, Cassiopée et Remus seront ici, tu ne peux pas me demander de les abandonner pour lui...

-James, si nous leurs expliquons, ils nous suivront, Sirius a toujours rêvé de quitter l'Angleterre. Et Narcissa a été à Durmstrang avant Poudlard...

-Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue ! Sa femme se renfrogna, mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, il se tourna vers l'homme, et lui dit durement : Je ne te fais pas confiance Rogue.

-Je suis près à vous accompagner, si cela peut te convaincre, je vous suivrai. Q'en dis-tu ? 

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir. J'en parlerai aux autres, reviens nous voir plus tard.

L'homme fit un signe de tête affirmatif, et disparut en transplanant. Harry et Salomé s'apprêtaient à poser des questions sur l'homme autant que sur ce changement soudain, mais aux regards de leurs parents, ils se turent. James se tourna vers sa femme.

-Allons récupérer les commandes que tu as passé au tailleur et rentrons, je pense que nous devons avoir une discussion avec les autres, ce soir.

-Je suis d'accord, tu n'as qu'à rentrer, et tous les prévenir, ainsi nous ne perdrons pas de temps, je te rejoins avec les enfants, dès que j'aurais récupéré les uniformes.

Son mari l'embrassa brièvement et transplana. Lily attrapa alors les deux enfants, toujours ébahis, par la main et les traîna jusqu'à la boutique. Par chance les tenus étaient prêtes, elle paya, et tous repartir en direction du Chaudron Baveur, prirent la poudre de cheminette et retombèrent dans la cuisine.

Terminé ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez le premier conflit, Poudlard ou Durmstrang ? Et vous que préféreriez-vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Maintenant tous à vos claviers, vous voyez le pitit bouton, à gauche, cliquez dessus, voilà ! Maintenant vous me laissez un message ! Ce que vous voulez ! Et si vous n'aimez pas laisser des reviews pensez aux pauvres auteurs qui se désespère de n'être lu par personne, je ne vous demande pas trop page, mais un tout petit effort... *Sourire des plus angélique, qui va évidemment vous faire craquer*

Questions 

Réactions

Suggestions

J'attends ! Et à bientôt j'espère, plus j'aurais de reviews plus j'irai vite ! Du chantage ? Moi ? *Prends un air outré* J'oserais jamais ! Lol...

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Tiffany : Encore une fois la mise en page, mais normalement celle là devrait être bien, et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je ne peux rien faire, je vais essayer de mettre mon texte en Htlm mais je ne promets rien ! Sinon évidemment je t'ai déjà dit ce que je voulais dans l'autre review mais je le redis : Merci !!! MERCI ! Continue vraiment ça me fait plus que plaisir tes reviews !!!

Sissi () : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais quand j'écris, je ne pense plus, alors voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!!

Lexyann : Toujours la mise en page, mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut, cela devrait être arrangé ! Sinon un gros merci à toi pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait plaisir !

Jamais-revenir ! : Encore une fois la mise en page ! Ca en a vraiment gêné beaucoup, et j'en suis désolé ! Pour ce que tu me dis sur les fautes c'est gentil, parce qu'à l'origine moi et l'orthographe ça fait quatre (comme moi et les maths !!! Lol...) Mais là je fais un effort, parce que moi aussi je déteste les fics ou il y a plein de faute, c'est vraiment énervant !! Encore un gros merci pour ta reviews ! Gros Bisous !!!

XXX 

****

D'ailleurs je passe un appel à tous les auteurs, si vous avez besoins de quelqu'un pour corriger vos fautes, n'hésitez pas, cela me fera très plaisir, et en plus je pourrais lire encore plus de fics !!! Gros Bisous à tous ! Et merci de me lire !


	3. Discussion mouvementée, blague et décisi...

Si tous avaient découvert le traître...

**__**

Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette super histoire (je me jette des fleurs là ?!!!), vous verrez bien, mais moi j'aime assez (sans vouloir me vanter biens sur ! Vous savez tous que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Lolllllll !!!) Enfin bref, rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire, oui c'est ma mienne ! Et celui qui voudra me la piquer et ben je lui casse la figure ! Et toc !

Salomé elle est à moi, comme Andréa et Aubrey, Gavin, Corentin, Maximilien, Elodie, Cassiopée, Armand, Leigh, et je crois que c'est tout, mais pas d'inquiétude, je mettrais un récapitulatif dans le prochain chapitre !**__**

Pour l'histoire en faites, c'est ma façon de voir ce qui se serait passé si Peter avait été découvert ! (Je le déteste !!!) Bon et bien voilà, je crois que c'est tout, alors bonne lecture... 

Titre : Si tous avaient découvert le traître...

Genre : Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas, et une fois de plus si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas !!!

Couple : Donc les plus évidents : James + Lily, Sirius + Alvina, Gavin + Leigh, pour les autres vous allez devoir attendre un peu, mais je pourrais déjà en rajouter un dans le chapitre suivant... Enfin je crois !!!

Histoire : C'est très simple : Peter a été découvert, alors le sortilège Fidelitas a été refait avec Remus comme gardien, les Potters ne sont par conséquents pas morts, ça c'est la situation initiale. Mais Voldemort a quand même disparu, puisqu'il a attaqué Harry sur le chemin de Traverse, et que ça a eut le même effet que dans le livre, mais comme dans le livre la pierre philosophale est à Poudlard, Rogue qui soupçonne quelque chose, demande aux Potter de ne pas envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard et contre toute attente...

**Rappel des personnages :**

****

Salomé Potter : Elle a été adoptée par James et Lily, sa mère ayant été tué par Voldemort, et son père étant un mangemort, elle a le même âge qu'Harry, et ils sont aussi proches que des jumeaux. Elle est très studieuse, mais adore faire toute sorte de bêtises avec son frère.

Andréa et Aubrey Potter : Elles sont les petites sœurs d'Harry, elles ont tout juste six ans, et ne font que des bêtises.

Gavin Evans : Demi-frère de Lily

Corentin Evans : Fils aîné de Gavin. Il est à Durmstrang, en sixième année. C'est un blagueur qui aime s'amuser, et aussi un très bon joueur de Quiddich.

Maximilien Evans : Il a treize ans, il est à Durmstrang, en troisième année. Il est ambitieux, et n'aime pas du tout les blagues en tout genre.

Elodie Evans : Dernières enfant de Gavin, elle a tout juste onze ans et va rentrer à Durmstrang, cette année. Elle est très peureuse.

Leigh Evans : Femme de Gavin

Cassiopée Stopher : Sœur de Sirius, elle élève seule son fils, son mari ayant été tué, il était auror.

Armand Stopher : Fils de Cassiopée, une vraie tête de mule, il a un caractère très marqué.

Alvina Black : Femme de Sirius.

Chapitre 3 : Discussion mouvementée, blagues et décision

Harry cherchait sa sœur. Ils étaient rentrés, il y a plus d'une heure, elle avait prétexté vouloir se changer et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Corentin, Max et Elodie venaient d'arriver et James l'avait chargé de ramener Salomé. Elodie était avec lui, elle cherchait à savoir pourquoi l'oncle James les avait fait venir alors qu'ils étaient là la veille, mais Harry avait décidé que temps que Salomé ne serait pas là, il ne dirait rien.

-Aller Harry ! Dis-le-moi ! S'il te plait... Fit-elle d'une petite voie

-Tu peux très bien attendre 'Omé, ça ne te feras pas dépérire...

-Tu ne parle vraiment pas assez avec la tendance de ton âge, intervint alors sa sœur derrière lui

-Où étais-tu ? On te cherche depuis une heure !

-Et bien vous m'avez trouvé, et si nous allions voir ce que font les adultes.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers le manoir. Sa cousine et son frère la suivirent en la fixant avec étonnement. 

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent, à leur plus grand étonnement, James et Sirius en train de se disputer, ils ne faisaient pas semblant, non, ils se criaient dessus comme des damnés. Lily et Cassiopée tentèrent de les séparaient mais Gavin, les retint. Ils devaient régler seuls leurs problèmes. Remus et lui, les regardaient près à réagir dans le cas où cela tournerait mal. Ce qui se passa. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre, Sirius se retrouva par terre, la lèvre en sang, devant un James écumant de rage. Gavin et Remus s'interposèrent  alors vivement entre les deux amis.

-Non mais regardez, vous ! Hurla le loup-garou. Quel bel exemple vous donnez à vos enfants ! James Potter et Sirius Black ! Les deux frères ! Les deux âmes sœurs ! Quelle honte ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

-Sirius insinue que si mon frère a mal tourné, c'est de la faute de ma famille ! Premièrement il n'a pas mal tourné, si tu le déteste Patmol c'est ton problème, pas le mien ! Deuxièmement ne parle plus jamais de ma famille ainsi, si je me rappel bien, à l'origine tu es mon cousin,    donc de ma famille ! Troisièmement, s'il nous a dit de partir c'est pour une bonne raison, laisse-lui au moins la chance de pouvoir s'exprimer. Quatrièmement...

-James ! Calme-toi ! On a comprit, il se tourna alors vers Sirius, non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, Patmol il faut vraiment que tu oublie cette jalousie envers lui... Je ressens des choses... Et rien de positif, je pense que nous devrions l'écouter...

-Remus ! Mais vous êtes tous fous ! 

Gavin se plaça près de Remus, et entoura les épaules de sa fille d'un air protecteur en regardant Sirius avec colère.

-Mes enfants sont à Durmstrang, ma femme était à Durmstrang, tu vois quelque chose de mal là dedans ? 

-Gavin, tu connais aussi bien que moi la réputation de Durmstrang, on parle tout de même d'Harry Potter, je ne crois que le livré à...

-Sirius ! Ne dépasse pas les bornes ! Intervint Leigh, la femme de Gavin, Harry est un enfant, il ne doit pas être traité différemment, et Durmstrang n'est pas un repaire d'apprenti mangemorts comme tu t'apprêtais à le dire...

-Mais les mangemorts on disparue avec Voldemort. Contra Harry calmement

-Que faites-vous ici ? S'exclama Lily en voyant les enfants

-Mais maman, cela nous concerne, après tout c'est de notre école qu'il s'agit. Et moi je veux bien aller à Durmstrang, si Armand vient avec nous. Ajouta Salomé tout aussi calme que son frère.

-Salomé c'est bien plus compliqué...

-Bien sur que non Sirius, le coupa Harry. Alvina et toi, vous pouvez très bien nous accompagner en Russie, ou en Autriche ou qu'importe l'endroit ou nous vivrons. Tu es ambassadeur, tu devrais pouvoir voyager, ainsi tu serais l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre, et avec un bon sort de polyglotie... 

-Harry, tu es un enfant et même si ton raisonnement n'est pas faux, je ne crois pas que se soit aussi simple...

-Moi, je crois que c'est vous, les adultes qui compliquaient tout, se serait tellement simple, et Durmstrang est une très bonne école même si elle n'a pas la même réputation que Poudlard, l'interrompit la timide Elodie en se rangeant au coté de ses cousins.

-Ca suffit ! 

-Sirius ! Calme-toi ! S'énerva Remus. Tu es odieux ce soir ! Et si tu ne sais pas te comporter comme une personne civilisée... Ces enfants ont raison, nous le savons tous. Et tu sais très bien ce qui les attends. Au moins à Durmstrang, ils seront beaucoup moins connus qu'ici, alors pour une fois je pense que Rogue à raison.

-Merci Lupin, cracha l'homme en question, tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, il fixait Sirius avec un regard de haine pure, regard que lui rendit largement Patmol. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Black ! Toujours aussi stupide...

-Severus, l'interrompit Lily d'une voix douce, je t'en prie, les enfants sont ici, je crois que nous avons eut assez de spectacle ce soir, pour empêcher que tu ne te battes avec Sirius, puis elle se tourna vers le concerné, toi si tu es trop borné j'en suis désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous ferait quitter l'Angleterre juste pour le plaisir, surtout qu'il a proposé de nous accompagner...

-Je serais toi Lily, je surveillerais mes enfants...

-Comment ose-tu insinuer que... Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais de mal à...

-Sirius ! Ne dépasse pas les bornes ! Ce cri venait de la propre femme de Sirius qui jusque là était resté silencieuse.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, tous le regardèrent étonnés de sa réaction.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas... Tout ce que je veux c'est que mes enfants ne souffrent pas, qu'ils ne vivent pas dans la terreur, et excusez-moi Gavin et Leigh, mais je persiste à penser que Durmstrang n'est pas une bonne école, sincèrement comment comparer Albus à Karkarof !

James soupira et vint s'asseoir près de son ami

-Sirius, tu sais que je suis d'accord avec toi, bien sur qu'Albus ne peut être comparé à Karkarof, mais tes enfants ne sont pas encore en âge d'entrer au collège, ton fils n'a que neuf ans, et ta fille quatre. Sirius, pour une raison que je suis complètement incapable de m'expliquer moi-même je le crois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il dit vrai, je t'en prie ne me laisse partir en Russie sans mon meilleur ami.

-Sirius, James a raison, intervint Alvina, la femme de celui-ci, nous pouvons très bien aller vivre en Russie, et si vraiment tu ne veux pas que les enfants aillent à Durmstrang, nous reviendrons en tant voulu, et nous les enverrons à Poudlard, qu'en pense-tu ?

-D'accord, se résigna-t-il, mais je veux que Remus et Cassiopée nous accompagnent !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent tous d'accord pour partir la semaine suivante en Russie, ils avaient décidé de s'installer à Saint-Pétersbourg. Quand James et Rogue annoncèrent à Albus qu'ils partaient en Russie, le vieil homme ne fit que les approuver. 

XXX 

Ce matin en descendant à la cuisine, Harry trouva à sa place une grosse enveloppe rouge, la même était disposé à la place de sa sœur. Il se tourna vers sa mère, qui préparait un petit déjeuner moldu, pour lui demander ce que c'était mais elle ne fit que hausser les épaules. Il s'assit alors sans l'ouvrire décidant d'attendre Salomé. C'est alors que James entra dans la pièce tout sourire.

-Bonjour ma petite famille, s'exclama-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Harry et en allant embrasser Lily, puis il revint s'asseoir en face de son fils.

-Tu as terminé tes bagages Harry ? Dès ce soir tout doit avoir disparu du manoir, nous avons trouvé une maison parfaite dans un quartier sorcier de Saint-Pétersbourg, vous verrez, on ne se croirait pas en ville, même Sirius a admit que c'était très bien. Mais où sont les jumelles et Salomé ? Demanda-t-il soudain, en se tournant vers Harry

-J'en sais rien, j'ai dormis dans a chambre, mais Salomé devrait bientôt arriver quant aux jumelles... Je ne sais pas... Il avait dit cela très vite et sans regarder ses parents, ce que sa mère ne remarqua pas, mais son père fronça les sourcils.

-Harry, tu n'as rien fais ?

-Moi ? Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi dites-vous cela cher père ?

James eut alors un sourire qui aurait put aller d'une oreille à l'autre, puis il se retint de rire avant de répondre.

-Je te plains mon fils...

-Pourquoi ?

-Retourne-toi... Et comme s'il ne pouvait plus résister, il éclata littéralement de rire. Harry se retourna prudemment, pour tomber nez à nez, avec un être hybride, en faite ça aurait put ressembler à un félin, avec les oreilles, le nez et les moustaches, mais sa  couleur verte, avec des horribles yeux rouges, qui paraissaient le fusiller... Immédiatement il rejoignit les rires de son père, alors que sa sœur poussait une sorte de miaulement rageur.

Soudain un cri retentit avec des hurlements, Lily redescendit rapidement avec des spécimens ressemblant étrangement au premier, mais eux étaient bleus électriques, avec des yeux roses bonbons, cette fois-ci les deux garçons ne tinrent plus sur leurs chaises, James attrapa son fils par le coup et le fit reculer alors que les quatre filles s'approchaient imperceptiblement d'eux...

-Harry court, lui chuchota son père

Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois mais le félin vert, bondit l'empêchant de passer. D'ailleurs Lily, le fit venir à elle avec un sort d'attraction et se mit à vociférer

-Harry Potter !!! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais à tes sœurs mais je te conseille d'inverser le sort immédiatement !!! 

C'est ce moment que choisir Sirius, Cassiopée, Gavin et leurs enfants pour arriver. Ce fut alors des explosions de rires et des miaulements de colère de la part de ses trois sœurs, qui ne paraissaient pas vraiment apprécier la blague.

-Harry !

-Maman, ce n'est pas un sort c'est une potion, l'effet devrait disparaître d'ici vingt minutes... Bégaya-t-il sous l'œil menaçant de sa mère.

XXX 

****

Quatre heures plus tard, tous se trouvaient au salon, James attendait patiemment qu'il soit cinq heures pour pouvoir faire le voyage par portoloin, une sorte de vieux mouchoir, avec des broderies datant de Mathusalem. Sirius et Remus étaient déjà partis avec toutes leurs familles, et maintenant ils attendaient, lui aussi avec sa famille, et en compagnie de Cassiopée et Armand. 

-Que tous attrapent se bout de tissus, fit-il soudain en regardant sa montre, et toutes les mains s'y accrochèrent subitement.

Harry se sentit tiré brutalement par le nombril, sensation vraiment horripilante, puis les couleurs se brouillèrent autour de lui, et enfin ils s'écroulèrent tous sur le sol, il sentit d'ailleurs nettement sa sœur lui tombait brutalement dessus. 

Elle se releva vivement en riant de son air outré, puis elle l'aida à se relever. Elle n'était pas la seule à se moquer de lui, tous riaient. Mais Harry très fier se releva et leva le menton en signe de dignité, puis il sourit et à son tour éclata de rire. 

Après s'être calmé, il regarda autour de lui, ils étaient devant une maison imposante, elle était toute en pierres grises, deux larges tours entouraient le bâtiment principal, elle était presque aussi grande que le manoir de Godric's Hollow, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Un large perron précédait une entrée majestueuse, il pouvait voir au loin, derrière eux, une haute haie de cyprès, empêchant tout intrus d'entrer sans permission, il supposa qu'en plus elle devait être enchantée. Il regarda alors les autres, et vit que tous paraissaient aussi ébahis que lui.

-Papa... C'est vraiment là qu'on va vivre ? Demanda sa sœur avec incrédulité

-Bien sur mon cœur, pourquoi ? Cela ne te plait pas ? Répondit-il avec une ironie heureuse 

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et tous suivirent James à l'intérieur, découvrant une maison fabuleusement bien meublée, mais tout était tellement ostentatoire que ça en devenait irréel, de l'or et du marbre partout, chose qui était difficilement supportable pour vivre. Lily montra d'ailleurs bien vite qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette ambiance très prétentieuse, puisqu'elle demanda si elle pouvait tout remeublé, cela détendit légèrement l'atmosphère en les faisant de nouveau rire.

-Bien sur que tu vas pouvoir remeubler, je ne supporterais pas de vivre très longtemps dans un décor aussi froid et impersonnel. Tu pourras aller dès demain en ville, faire tous les achats dont tu auras besoins, de toute façon il va falloir acheter les fournitures des enfants, ils en auront besoins. Leigh c'est proposé de venir les garder demain, ainsi qu'Armand bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il en regardant Cassiopée qui hocha la tête.

Puis il la conduit dans la maison qu'elle occuperait, pas très loin, avec son fils. Laissant sa femme et ses enfants s'installer.

XXX 

Harry était assit sur un lit au moins trois fois trop grand pour lui, et regardait par la fenêtre avec morosité, sa chambre lui manquait, ici tout était beau, tout était grand, mais ce n'était pas chez lui, ça, ne lui ressemblait pas, et il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de porte de communication avec Salomé. Bien sur sa chambre n'était pas très loin, puisqu'elle était juste face à la sienne, mais c'était tout de même différent. 

Salomé entra alors dans sa chambre en courant et vint se jeter sur son lit en sautant dessus comme sur un trampoline, ce qui fit rire son frère, elle se laissa tomber en riant aux éclats, puis lui montra ce qu'elle tenait à la main : La grosse enveloppe rouge du matin.

-On l'ouvre ensemble ?

-J'avais complètement oublié ! Fit-il en se levant précipitamment pour déballer un sac rempli de farces et attrapes, il en ressortit sa lettre toute froissée, la lissa du mieux qu'il put et revint s'asseoir prés d'elle. Elle commença à lire tout haut la sienne pour eux deux :

_-ACADEMIE DURMSTRANG – ECOLE SUPERIEUR DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Igor Karkaroff_

_Cher Melle. Potter_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer, que votre demande d'inscription dans notre Académie a été acceptée._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages qu'il faudra vous procurer, ainsi que les équipements, obligatoire à votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée le trois septembre, nous vous demandons de vous rendre sur la rive de la Neva, sur le pont Lénine,  face de votre résidence, à dix heures précise._

_Veillez croire Melle. Potter en l'expression de nos sentiments distinguées._

_Verdana Olegovna_

_Directrice Adjointe_

-Et bien, c'est très strict ! 

-Attends Harry ! Il y a une autre lettre, j'ai du mal à l'attraper, Ah ! Voila, je te la lis ? Son frère acquiesça 

_-Cher Melle. Potter,_

_            Nous allons vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre Académie dans cette lettre, nous vous demandons par conséquent, de ne montrer cette missive à aucune personne, même vos parents n'ont pas le droit d'en connaître le contenu, si nous apprenions que vous avez parlé de celle-ci à une personne extérieure à notre Académie, nous serions dans l'obligation de vous renvoyé._

_            Tout d'abord notre école se situe dans l'Oural, région montagneuse, éloignée des grandes villes russes, c'est pour cela que nous demandons à nos élèves la plus grande discrétion, ne souhaitant pas d'intrus dans notre Académie et son environnement, il vous est demandé de bien vouloir le respecter. _

_            Nous fonctionnons par maisons. Trois maisons, plus précisément : Svarog, Molonia, et Nemiza. Pour repartir nos élèves dans l'une de ses maisons, nous laisserons aux premières années deux semaines d'adaptations, suivit par une semaine de test dans chaque matière. Les élèves seront alors répartis selon les matières dans lesquels ils excellent, chaque maison est associée à trois matières, mais vous n'apprendrez les matières de chacune des maisons que lorsque vous aurez été répartis. Lors des trois premières semaines vous ne serez pas en contact avec les autres années, vous empêchant ainsi d'être influencé. _

_            Nous vous rappelons que vous ne devez rien révéler sur les maisons ainsi que sur le mode de répartitions, vous jouez ici votre inscription._

_Veuillez croire en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués cher Melle. Potter._

_Verdana Olegovna,_

_Directrice adjointe_.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent dire par test, je ne crois pas que Max et Corentin acceptent de nous dire quoi que ce soit, ils ne veulent même pas en parler à Elodie. Termina Salomé avec déception.

-Tu crois que nous pourrions trouver une chose grâce aux noms des maisons ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que se sont les noms d'anciens Dieux russes, quand la Russie était encore polythéiste. 

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Remus me l'a expliqué hier, avoua-t-elle, nous étions en train de tout préparer et j'ai trouvé une carte dans les affaires de maman avec simplement écrit ces trois noms, j'ai demandé à Remus s'il savait ce que cela signifiait, il m'a dit que cela devait avoir un sens particulier mais que c'était aussi les noms d'anciens Dieux russes. Tu crois que c'est comme Poudlard ? Comme Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ?

-Comment cela ?

-Et bien se sont les noms des fondateurs, c'est peut être la même chose, je ferais des recherches ce soir. Au faites, tu sais que papa et Sirius on trafiqué mon ordinateur portable pour que je puisse l'emmener, c'est pas génial ?

Son frère rit mais ne répondit pas.

Terminé ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Voilà, maintenant vous savez qu'ils seront à Poudlard, c'est vrai que la plupart d'entre vous voulez qu'ils soient à Poudlard, mais je ne voulais pas juste répéter l'œuvre de JKR en rajoutant juste mon grain de sel ! Maintenant tous à vos claviers, vous voyez le pitit bouton, à gauche, cliquez dessus, voilà ! Maintenant vous me laissez un message ! Ce que vous voulez ! Et si vous n'aimez pas laisser des reviews pensez aux pauvres auteurs qui se désespère de n'être lu par personne, je ne vous demande pas trop page, mais un tout petit effort... *Sourire des plus angélique, qui va évidemment vous faire craquer*

Questions 

Réactions

Suggestions

J'attends ! Et à bientôt j'espère, plus j'aurais de reviews plus j'irai vite ! Du chantage ? Moi ? *Prends un air outré* J'oserais jamais ! Lol...

**Réponse aux reviews : **

****

Tiffany : Je suis désolée... Mais pour Poudlard c'est raté ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire, mais tu verras Durmstrang est pas mal non plus... Enfin je crois... Je viens tout juste de finir un chapitre avec une description de quelques profs... Je pense que c'est pas trop mauvais ! Merci encore pour ta review et surtout continue !!!

Alana chantelune : Encore une fois désolée, mais se sera Durmstrang, j'espère que ça te plaira. Tu pourra me dire ce que tu pense de la présentation faites dans la lettre... Sinon pour les enfants de Sirius, ils sont plus jeunes, tu les verras dans le chapitre où Harry et Salomé reviennent pendant les vacances, mais ils ne deviendront vraiment important que lors de la troisième années d'Harry, puisqu'ils entreront à Durmstrang... Ou à Poudlard ! Enfin l'uns d'eux. Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review et surtout ne me laisse pas tomber, continue !!!

XXX 

****

D'ailleurs je passe un appel à tous les auteurs, si vous avez besoins de quelqu'un pour corriger vos fautes, n'hésitez pas, cela me fera très plaisir, et en plus je pourrais lire encore plus de fics !!! Gros Bisous à tous ! Et merci de me lire !


	4. Voyage

**_Si tous avaient découvert le traître..._**

**__**

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de cette super histoire (je me jette des fleurs là ?!!!), vous verrez bien, mais moi j'aime assez (sans vouloir me vanter biens sur ! Vous savez tous que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Lolllllll !!!) Enfin bref, rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire, oui c'est ma mienne ! Et celui qui voudra me la piquer et ben je lui casse la figure ! Et toc !

Titre : Si tous avaient découvert le traître...

Genre : Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas, et une fois de plus si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas !!!

Couple : Donc les plus évidents : James + Lily, Sirius + Alvina, Gavin + Leigh, pour les autres vous allez devoir attendre un peu, mais je pourrais déjà en rajouter un dans le chapitre suivant... Enfin je crois !!!

Histoire : C'est très simple : Peter a été découvert, alors le sortilège Fidelitas a été refait avec Remus comme gardien, les Potters ne sont par conséquents jamais morts, ça c'est la situation initiale. Mais Voldemort a quand même disparu, puisqu'il a attaqué Harry sur le chemin de Traverse, et que ça a eut le même effet que dans le livre, mais comme dans le livre la pierre philosophale est à Poudlard, Rogue qui soupçonne quelque chose, demande aux Potter de ne pas envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard et contre toute attente...

**Rappel des personnages :**

****

Salomé Potter : Elle a été adoptée par James et Lily, sa mère ayant été tué par Voldemort, et son père étant un mangemort. Son père était le frère de James. Elle a le même âge qu'Harry, et ils sont aussi proches que des jumeaux. Elle est très studieuse, mais adore faire toute sorte de bêtises avec son frère. 

Andréa et Aubrey Potter : Elles sont les petites sœurs d'Harry, elles ont tout juste six ans, et ne font que des bêtises.

Gavin Evans : Demi-frère de Lily

Leigh Evans : Femme de Gavin

Corentin Evans : Fils aîné de Gavin. Il est à Durmstrang, en sixième année. C'est un blagueur qui aime s'amuser, et aussi un très bon joueur de Quiddich.

Maximilien Evans : Il a treize ans, il est à Durmstrang, en troisième année. Il est ambitieux, et n'aime pas du tout, les blagues en tout genre.

Elodie Evans : Dernières enfant de Gavin, elle a tout juste onze ans et va rentrer à Durmstrang, cette année. Elle est très peureuse.

Cassiopée Stopher : Sœur de Sirius, elle élève seule son fils, son mari ayant été tué, il était auror.

Armand Stopher : Fils de Cassiopée, une vraie tête de mule, il a un caractère très marqué.

Alvina Black : Femme de Sirius.

Chapitre 4 : Voyage... 

****

            Il était maintenant le deux septembre, le lendemain ils entreraient à Durmstrang... Mais pour l'instant ils étaient assis dehors à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais avec Elodie et Armand, tous les quatre étaient très nerveux, et leurs frères et sœurs les avaient fuient !

-A votre avis c'est comment ? Demanda Elodie pour la centième fois.

-Je suppose que ça doit ressembler un peu à Poudlard, lui répondit son cousin d'une voix las

-Harry ! Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard ! Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble !

-Est-ce de sa faute si tu ne connais pas ! S'exclama Salomé, protégeant son frère, et puis on t'a déjà décrit Poudlard trente six fois. 

Tous se rallongèrent dans l'herbe laissant le silence se réinstaller. Puis soudain Armand se releva comme s'il était assit sur un ressort.

-Corentin ! CORENTIN !!! Se mit-il à crier.

Le jeune homme qui volait au ras de la pelouse sur son balai légèrement plus loin, avec les jumelles, une derrière, et une devant lui, les fit descendre, leur tendit son balai et les fit asseoir, et enfin il s'approcha d'eux pour voir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

-Si c'est pour me demander encore les matières, je...

-Non non ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Armand. Je voulais savoir à Durmstrang il y a des équipes de Quiddich, comme à Poudlard, Corentin qui avait fait sa première année en Angleterre hocha la tête ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Et ?

-Et ici on peu jouer dès la première année ? 

Tous éclatèrent de rire il avait posé la question avec une sorte d'avidité, il se tourna vers eux faussement blessé, mais bien vite toute son attention revint vers Corentin.

-C'est vrai, si vous êtes doué, et selon la maison où vous serez vous pourrez entrer dans les équipes, je suis sur qu'Harry sera prit, qu'importe la maison, même si ce n'est que comme remplaçant, et toi Armand tu as peut être une chance d'être batteur... Si tu tombes dans la maison où il leur en manque un. Ajouta-t-il en riant

-Quel est la maison où il leur en manque un ? Je t'en supplie... Je t'en adjure... Je me prosterne à tes genoux... 

Il avait joint le geste à la parole, et encore une fois ses amis se mirent à rirent aux larmes, voir le beau, le fier Armand aux genoux de Corentin avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange ! Harry aurait donné cher pour avoir un appareil photo !

-Tu ne sauras rien ! Aller arrêtez de vous tourmenter, vous verrez, quand vous aurez été répartis vous vous direz que c'était d'une facilité et vous vous maudirez d'avoir été aussi anxieux ! Et puis, je sais déjà à peu près où vous vous retrouverez, je suis certain pour Salomé et Elodie, pratiquement pour Harry, et Armand j'ai la même hésitation que pour Harry. Mais vous savez aucune maison n'est mauvaise, il n'y a pas autant de rivalité qu'à Poudlard, bien qu'il y en ait, mais cela peut être très aléatoire, surtout pour Salomé et Elodie qui sont bonnes dans tout. Se sera la surprise.

Et il s'éloigna, retournant jouer avec les deux fillettes, qui étaient sur le balai mais qui n'arrivaient pas à le faire voler.

**XXX**

****

            Quand il se réveilla ce matin là, Harry était plus que nerveux, il vit qu'il était très tôt, seulement sept heures du matin. Il se leva et descendit à la cuisine, découvrant ses amis, qui étaient restés dormir ici, puisqu'ils avaient le même arrêt. Armand était plus pâle que d'habitude mais mangeait avec appétit. Elodie paraissait encore somnolente, mais pas du tout stressée ou nerveuse. Au contraire Salomé, était la tête dans son bol, qu'elle remuait avec sa petite cuillère, les yeux dans le vide, tapotant de son autre main, la table d'un geste nerveux.

-Salut vous tous, fit-il d'une voie enjouée

-Salut Harry, répondirent-ils en chœur

Il s'assit lui aussi à la table où une assiette remplie de pan-cake apparut directement devant lui. Despina entra à ce moment là, elle paraissait presque aussi nerveuse qu'eux. Elle se mit à gourmander Salomé parce qu'elle ne mangeait pas, dit à Armand de se redresser, s'exclama qu'Elodie mériterait bien un seau d'eau sur la tête pour être réveillé, et enfin s'accabla des cheveux d'Harry. Tout cela en un temps record, qui détendit les quatre amis. 

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient touché à leurs assiettes, exception faites d'Armand, qui mangeait pour eux quatre réunis, Maximilien descendit l'escalier d'un pas léger, déjà habillé, il portait une robe rouge sang, uniformes de Durmstrang. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient plus que deux heures. Ils s'éparpillèrent chacun courant vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Bien sur leurs sacs étaient prêts depuis la vielle, Lily les avait vérifié trois fois, les protégeant de tout enchantements. 

Harry enfila rapidement son uniforme, celui que sa mère avait commandé le premier août sur le chemin de Traverse et qui avait seulement subit un sort pour le rendre rouge. Il enfila tout aussi vite sa ceinture, dans la quel sa baguette côtoyait une fiole de potion anti-rêve, potion dont il avait parfois besoins, malheureusement. Et enfin enfila précipitamment ses bottines noires, puis il fut prêt. Il regarda sa montre, trente six minutes. Il ne lui restait plus que sa toilette à faire.

Il redescendit à la cuisine où il trouva cette fois tout les adultes, ainsi que ses cousins, et Elodie. Les autres n'étaient pas encore redescendus. Sa mère l'obligea à manger tandis que son père expliquait comment lors de sa première année, ils avaient fait basculer la barque qui les menait jusqu'au château. Lui, Sirius, son frère et un autre garçon s'étaient alors retrouvé à l'eau avec un Hagrid paniquant de peur qu'ils ne se noient. Mais les trois garçons avaient beaucoup appréciés ce bain forcé, par contre le quatrième les avaient détesté par la suite. 

-Ne lui met de mauvaise idée en tête, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de barque pour aller à Durmstrang, intervint Lily

-Attends un peu de voir le moyen de transport tata, la coupa Corentin en riant de l'histoire de son oncle.

Il est vrai que d'imaginer James et Sirius à onze ans barbotant dans l'eau noire du lac de Poudlard au milieu des barques avait quelque chose de risible. 

-Oh ! Et on ne t'a pas raconté la fois où...

-Sirius ! Ca suffit ! Arrêtez tous les deux ou je vous renvoie dans vos chambres comme des enfants ! S'écria Alvina

Harry et Corentin se regardèrent d'un œil complice tandis que Maximilien serait les lèvres, désapprouvant, son oncle et Sirius. Puis Salomé apparut, le même uniforme que son frère en plus féminin. Ses cheveux étaient libres, ce qui faisaient que de longues boucles brunes descendaient jusque dans le bas de son dos, elle n'avait jamais été peu fière de ses magnifiques cheveux pratiquement noirs... Elle vint s'asseoir près de Harry en souriant, sourire crispé mais un sourire quand même. Et enfin Armand arriva, parfaitement coiffé, et habillé. Maximilien proposa alors d'aller attendre dehors, et tous acceptèrent. Lily fit apparaître les bagages de ses enfants et leur tendit à chacun leurs capes, ainsi que des écharpes, leurs gants étant rangés dans une des multiples poches des capes. Ici il n'en avait pas besoins mais dans les montagnes de l'Oural c'était une autre histoire. 

-Vous devriez leur dire au-revoir tout de suite, conseilla Corentin qui avait dans les bars les jumelles, quand il arrivera nous n'aurons plus le temps. 

Ce fut alors des embrassades, commençant par son parrain, son oncle et sa tante, puis Cassiopée, sans oublier Despina bien sur, qu'il considérait un peu comme une grand-mère, elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Et enfin il arriva à son père.

-Harry, écoute-moi bien, tu es un enfant, et quoi qu'en dise ta mère, profite de ton enfance, amuse-toi, fais des bêtises, du Quiddich, mais reste toujours prudent, et surtout n'oublie pas de travailler, je veux que tu es de bon résultat, amuse-toi mais travail, sinon nous sévirons... Il avait dit cela avec une grimace, puis il l'attrapa et le serra contre lui. 

-Merci papa, tu vas me manquer, on reviendra pendant les vacances ? 

-Bien évidemment mon fils, toi aussi tu vas me manquer, mais la prochaine fois que l'on se reverra, nous organiserons un match de Quidditch à la maison, je ne l'ai pas dis à ta mère mais je suis en train de faire construire un terrain de Quidditch avec Patmol. Chuchota-t-il avec une mine de conspirateur.

Harry rit doucement, puis se tourna vers sa mère, qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, le serrant avec tout l'amour du monde. 

-Harry mon cœur, je me doute de ce que ton père t'a dit, alors moi je ne dirais qu'une chose :  Je t'en prie sois prudent ! Mais sinon n'hésite pas à t'amuser, tu es jeune profites en, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec James. Tu va me manquer, chéri.

Et elle l'embrassa. 

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer maman, je t'écrirais en arrivant, c'est promis, on s'écrira souvent. Et tu verras j'aurais de très bonnes notes pour que tu sois fière de moi, tu n'auras pas à te plaindre, même si je fais des bêtises, j'aurais de bonne note.

-J'en suis sur, et même si tu n'avais pas de bonnes notes je serais fière de toi. En voyant qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, elle le coupa rapidement : Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas travailler !

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis les jumelles vinrent vers lui, il s'agenouilla les regardant en souriant.

-Harry, tu nous oublieras pas ? 

-Bien sur que non Andréa ! 

-Et tu reviendras ?

-Evidemment Aubrey.

-Tu nous ramèneras des bonbons ?

Il éclata de rire et les prit dans ses bras, elles se serrèrent contre lui, nichant leurs têtes dans son cou. 

-Ze t'aime Harry, firent-elles en chœur

-Moi aussi je vous adore.

Et il les reposa par terre, cette fois-ci ils avaient fini, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, puisque Remus apparut, il était tout essoufflé et tenait dans ses bras sa fille unique. La veille était un soir pleine lune, c'est pourquoi ils avaient l'air tous les deux si fatigués, Harry fut ému qu'ils aient pris la peine de venir, la fillette ayant hérité de la lycanthropie de son père. 

-J'ai eu peur de vous avoir louper ! S'exclama-t-il en les voyant

Les adolescents lui dirent tous en revoir, ainsi qu'à Charlotte, sa fille. Et tous commencèrent à parler, les quatre amis, plus nerveux que jamais, Salomé ne lâchait plus la main de son frère, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. 

Et soudain, l'eau commença à bouillonner, puis doucement, un énorme vaisseau apparut, le bateau était tout simplement gigantesque, le mats noir, ainsi que le bois noir dont il était fait, lui donnait un air irréel, fantomatique. Harry sentit sa sœur et sa cousine frissonner autour de lui, lui-même n'était pas vraiment rassuré, mais Corentin et Maximilien souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Une voix s'éleva alors, en même temps qu'une passerelle s'abaissait.

-Les élèves de l'arrêt 714 sont priés de monter, retentit la voie

Les adieux cette fois furent bref, une ultime embrassade, un dernier signe de la main, et ils montèrent, suivant Corentin et Maximilien. 

-Vous avez de la chance, étant un sixième année, surveillant de ma maison, je dois accompagner les premières années à leurs compartiments. Leur dit Corentin.

Il se dirigea dans le sens contraire de celui de son frère.

-Pourquoi les premières années sont séparées des autres ? Lui demanda Armand

-Cela devait être expliqué dans les lettres que vous avez reçu pour votre inscription, vous ne serez en contact avec les autres années que lorsque vous aurez été répartis dans l'une des maisons, vous ne devez pas pouvoir être influencé. 

-Mais toi alors ? 

-Réfléchis Elodie, on ne peut pas laisser des gamins de onze ans...

-Hé ! 

-... Seuls, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Continua Corentin s'en tenir compte de l'intervention de sa cousine. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir, puis il leur dit de s'installer dans un des compartiments, puisque ce couloir leur était réservé. Ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier, découvrant qu'ils devaient faire parti des premiers arrivants, ils étaient maintenant plus détendus. 

-Vous vous rendez compte ! Dans quelques heures nous serons à Durmstrang ! C'est encore plus excitant que Poudlard !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Elodie

-Parce qu'on ne connaît pas Durmstrang, alors que Poudlard... Il haussa les épaules, c'est vrai qu'ils connaissaient très bien le collège, ils y avaient été plusieurs fois plus jeunes, Lily et Alvina y avaient même travaillé un court moment.

On frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit, une fille blonde se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'air hautain, le nez pincé comme s'ils sentaient mauvais.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un grand brun ? Leur demanda-t-elle d'une voie froide

Ils secouèrent tous la tête en signe d'ignorance, et la jeune fille décida enfin à se présenter. 

-Je m'appel Rouslana Malefoy. 

-Malefoy ? Tu es apparentait à Narcissa Malefoy ? Demanda Harry

-Pourquoi ? Comment la connais-tu ?

-C'est une amie à ma mère, alors ? Insista-t-il

-Elle est ma tante, mais je lui en veux beaucoup, elle a refusé que mon cousin ne vienne à Durmstrang, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit éloigné d'elle, mais ma mère n'a pas les mêmes scrupules.

-Draco ne sera pas à Durmstrang ? J'aurais pensé que Lucius l'y enverrait. Répliqua Salomé

-Moi aussi. Maintenant présentez-vous ?

-Je m'appel Salomé Potter et lui c'est...

-Harry Potter, répondit celui-ci

-Bien sur les célèbres jumeaux Potter. Je n'aurais pas cru voir un jour des Potter à l'Académie, bien au contraire, vos parents ne sont-ils pas dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore ?

-Albus est un ami ! Le défendit Armand, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne devraient pas être à Durmstrang ! 

-C'est étrange tu ressemble beaucoup à Black, mais ses enfants sont plus jeunes.

-Sirius est mon oncle, je m'appel Armand Stopher. 

-Bien sur ! Le fils d'auror, comment ai-je pus ne pas te reconnaître ? Railla-t-elle, et toi ?

-Je m'appel Elodie Evans. 

-Oh ! Tu es la sœur du surveillant ? 

-Oui.

Elle parut déçu, puis elle repartit comme elle était venue.

-Je ne l'aime pas ! Fit Armand catégorique.

Et une fois de plus on frappa à la porte, cette fois-ci se fut un garçon, les cheveux noirs de geais, les yeux bleus, profonds, il paraissait quelque peu perdu.

-Il y a une place ?

-Bien sur, entre. Le rassura Harry

-Je m'appel Sergueï Kalinine.  

Les quatre amis se présentèrent, et tous se mirent à parler, il leur révéla qu'il avait un frère qui était déjà à l'école ainsi que deux sœurs, mais contre toute attente, il savait dans quelle maison ils étaient. Tous se penchèrent vers lui, tout à coup très intéressé. 

-Ils sont tous les trois à Svarog, moi je pense que c'est la meilleure maison.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? 

-Et bien toute ma famille est passé par-là... Et puis il y a une maison spécialisée dans la magie noire, et il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu y sois, dit-il en regardant Harry

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Harry irrité, bien qu'il sache parfaitement pourquoi le jeune garçon avait dit ça.

-Tu es Harry Potter, tu as défet le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ferais-tu à Molonia ? 

-C'est un peu comme si j'étais à Serpentard en somme, répondit le concerné

-Ou ça ?

-Serpentard, c'est l'une des maisons, de Poudlard.

-Vous connaissez Poudlard ?

-Bien sur, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, est un ami à nos parents, nous avons été très souvent à Poudlard, Harry et Salomé y ont même habités pendant deux ans.

-Ouah ! 

Ils n'urent pas le temps de continuer que déjà Corentin ouvrait la porte en grand. 

-Elo... Oh ! Il s'arrêta en regardant Sergueï, tu dois être un Kalinine, fit-il en riant

-Oui... Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Je suis dans la même année que Darena, on est sorti ensemble. Je suis Corentin Evans.

-Oh ! Bien sur ! Elle parle de toi  à longueur de temps ! 

-Bon, je ne venais pas pour discuter, mais nous sommes arrivés. Préparez vos affaires, et surtout mettez vos capes, j'espère qu'elles sont doublés ! Il neige, et il y a un vent pas possible. 

Il ressortit, et tous se mirent en mouvement cherchant leurs capes et leurs gants, ainsi que des écharpes. Puis ils retirèrent leurs bagages des filets, laissant tomber au sol les énormes malles, et enfin quand ils furent tous habillés et près à descendre... Ils se rassirent.

Enfin le vaisseau s'arrêta, ils sortirent dans le couloir, où beaucoup d'autres enfants de leurs âges se pressaient déjà, Harry aperçu d'ailleurs Rouslana, mais il l'ignora, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la sortie, et c'est alors qu'ils l'aperçurent : Le château dans toute sa splendeur ! 

###########################################################################

Terminé !!!

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? 

Maintenant vous allez pouvoir découvrire Durmstrang, j'espère que ceux qui voulaient qu'ils soient à Poudlard ne m'en voudront pas trop ! Mais je ne voulais pas juste répéter l'œuvre de JKR en rajoutant juste mon grain de sel ! En plus ça aurait ressemblé à _Un autre passé_, et je ne veux pas faire de plagiat !!! Surtout que c'est une assez bonne histoire, enfin c'est mon avis du moins !

Maintenant tous à vos claviers, vous voyez le pitit bouton, à gauche, cliquez dessus, voilà ! Maintenant vous me laissez un message ! Ce que vous voulez ! Et si vous n'aimez pas laisser des reviews pensez aux pauvres auteurs qui se désespère de n'être lu par personne, je ne vous demande pas trop page, mais un tout petit effort... *Sourire des plus angélique, qui va évidemment vous faire craquer*

Questions 

Réactions

Suggestions

J'attends ! Et à bientôt j'espère, plus j'aurais de reviews plus j'irai vite ! Du chantage ? Moi ? *Prends un air outré* J'oserais jamais ! Lol...**__**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Ender () : Je te remercie d'avoir fais un effort pour moi, mais je vais t'avouer une petite chose, je te comprends ! Je suis pareille, je n'aime pas laisser des reviews, mais parfois je fais un effort pour les histoires qui me plaise vraiment, en tout cas merci beaucoup ! Et surtout n'hésite pas à recommencer !!! Pour le courage je ne sais pas si j'en ais mais j'adore écrire, enfin quand je suis motivée, alors ça ne pose pas de problème, sur le fait que mon histoire soit bien, je ne pense pas être objective, il y a des jours ou la prétention reprends le dessus et je me dis que je suis vraiment génial, et parfois je me demande comment vous faites pour lire ce que j'écris parce que c'est vraiment nul, mais c'est plus souvent la deuxième solution, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de moi-même ! Bon dis moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ! Bizou !!!

Solar () : Merci beaucoup de faire des reviews ainsi pour tous mes chapitres, ça fait vraiment plaisir, de savoir que ça plait ! Alors encore merci, et n'hésite pas à me laisser d'autre reviews !!!

Tiffany : Tu as raison je me suis bien amusé à inventer Durmstrang, je ne sais pas si c'est très original mais j'y ai pris plaisir, et puis ainsi je suis libre, les profs sont à mon image, les élèves aussi, bien que je puisse faire des OCC, avec le monde JKR, c'est quand même différent ! Bon et bien merci beaucoup ! Et surtout continue à me reviewer !!!

Crockdur : Alors procédons par ordre : Pour Durmstrang comme je l'ai dis à Tiffany, c'est beaucoup mieux d'inventer ! Quant à la célébrité d'Harry, elle ne posera pas de problème tant qu'il n'aura pas été réparti, après et bien... Peut être que la maison dans la quelle il sera lui conviendra parfaitement... Et peut être pas !!! Pour James et Severus, je ne te donnerais pas la réponse, je peux organiser un jeu si tu veux ? Trouver les véritables parents de Salomé ? Mais tu n'auras même pas la réponse dans cette année là, du moins je pense, mais je ne crois pas vraiment ! Et si c'était vraiment eux, leurs noms seraient expliqués, mais pour t'aider, qui que soit le père de Salomé, il ne s'appel pas Potter !!! Et bien voilà gros Bisous et amuse-toi bien !!!

Bon, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais celui-ci était rempli de fautes alors comme j'avais du temps à perdre cette après midi, j'en profite pour le remettre à neuf ! Voilà ! Mais vous pouvez quand même me laisser une review ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder !!! Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout me reviews !!!


	5. premier cours, premier problème

**_Si tous avaient découvert le traître..._**

**__**

Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette super histoire (je me jette des fleurs là ?!!!), vous verrez bien, mais moi j'aime assez (sans vouloir me vanter biens sur ! Vous savez tous que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Lolllllll !!!) Enfin bref, rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire, oui c'est ma mienne ! Et celui qui voudra me la piquer et ben je lui casse la figure ! Et toc !

Salomé elle est à moi, comme Andréa et Aubrey, Gavin, Corentin, Maximilien, Elodie, Cassiopée, Armand, Leigh, et je crois que c'est tout, mais pas d'inquiétude, je mettrais un récapitulatif dans le prochain chapitre !**__**

Pour l'histoire en faites, c'est ma façon de voir ce qui se serait passé si Peter avait été découvert ! (Je le déteste !!!) Bon et bien voilà, je crois que c'est tout, alors bonne lecture... 

Titre : Si tous avaient découvert le traître...

Genre : Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas, et une fois de plus si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas !!!

Couple : Donc les plus évidents : James + Lily, Sirius + Alvina, Gavin + Leigh, pour les autres vous allez devoir attendre un peu, mais je pourrais déjà en rajouter un dans le chapitre suivant... Enfin je crois !!!

Histoire : C'est très simple : Peter a été découvert, alors le sortilège Fidelitas a été refait avec Remus comme gardien, les Potters ne sont par conséquents pas morts, ça c'est la situation initiale. Mais Voldemort a quand même disparu, puisqu'il a attaqué Harry sur le chemin de Traverse, et que ça a eut le même effet que dans le livre, mais comme dans le livre la pierre philosophale est à Poudlard, Rogue qui soupçonne quelque chose, demande aux Potter de ne pas envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard et contre toute attente...

**Rappel des personnages :**

****

Salomé Potter : Elle a été adoptée par James et Lily, sa mère ayant été tué par Voldemort, et son père étant un mangemort, elle a le même âge qu'Harry, et ils sont aussi proches que des jumeaux. Elle est très studieuse, mais adore faire toute sorte de bêtises avec son frère.

Andréa et Aubrey Potter : Elles sont les petites sœurs d'Harry, elles ont tout juste six ans, et ne font que des bêtises.

Gavin Evans : Demi-frère de Lily

Leigh Evans : Femme de Gavin

Corentin Evans : Fils aîné de Gavin. Il est à Durmstrang, en sixième année. C'est un blagueur qui aime s'amuser, et aussi un très bon joueur de Quiddich.

Maximilien Evans : Il a treize ans, il est à Durmstrang, en troisième année. Il est ambitieux, et n'aime pas du tout les blagues en tout genre.

Elodie Evans : Dernières enfant de Gavin, elle a tout juste onze ans et va rentrer à Durmstrang, cette année. Elle est très peureuse.

Cassiopée Stopher : Sœur de Sirius, elle élève seule son fils, son mari ayant été tué, il était auror.

Armand Stopher : Fils de Cassiopée, une vraie tête de mule, il a un caractère très marqué.

Alvina Black : Femme de Sirius.

Sergueï Kalinine : On ne sait encore rien de lui.

Rouslana Malefoy : Cousine de Draco Malefoy, elle est méfiante mais une fois qu'elle fait confiance c'est une enfant de onze ans comme les autres.

Milovan Tcherckatchine : Meilleur ami de Rouslana, il est coléreux mais sait se dominer et est très complice pour ce qui est de faire le plus de bêtises possibles. 

**Chapitre 5 : Premier cours, les problèmes commencent...**

****

            Ils sortirent tous, trois sixièmes et trois septièmes années, les dirigeants dans les sens inverse des portes du château, évidemment ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de connaître la grande salle, du moins temps qu'ils ne seraient pas répartis. Ils les conduire dans une salle supérieure, où se dressait une très longue table, la pièce était chauffé et assez grande, décorait d'armoiries, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. 

-Les premières années ! Ecoutez-moi ! Un grand blond à l'air costaud était monté sur une sorte d'estrade dans le fond de la pièce, il reprit une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de tous : Premières années, vous allez vous asseoir ici, et manger, plus tard la directrice adjointe viendra faire un discours, et vous expliquera le fonctionnement de vos trois premières semaines. En attendant nous vous demandons de vous asseoir et de manger. 

Il redescendit de son estrade, et tous s'assirent autour de la table, des plats divers y étaient disposés, dans des couverts en argent. Le reste de la salle n'apportait aucun réel intérêt. Les murs étaient nus, sauf ceux entourant la porte, sur cela deux immenses boucliers étaient accrochés, il y avait dû un jour y avoir une peinture, mais aujourd'hui on ne pouvait distinguer qu'un mélange de rouge et de gris, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. 

-Tu crois que tout le reste du château est comme ça ? Demanda Salomé

Sergueï lui répondit, étant celui qui connaissait le plus de chose sur Durmstrang, en dehors d'Elodie.

-Non le reste du château est plus chaleureux, mais nos premières semaines sont là pour mesurer notre tempérament, si nous commençons à nous plaindre, cela nous classera dans une certaine catégorie de maisons, vous comprenez ? 

-Et tu crois que ce serait une mauvaise maison si l'on se plaignait ? Demanda cette fois Elodie.

Et à l'étonnement de tous, ce fut une voix féminine qui répondit, il n'avait pas remarqué mais près d'eux était assise Rouslana, avec un grand brun aux larges épaules.

-Se plaindre serait vu ici comme une faiblesse, vous ne devez pas vous plaindre, à moins évidemment que vous ne vouliez vous retrouver à Nemiza ! 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Nemiza ? C'est beaucoup mieux que Molonia ! Rétorqua sèchement Sergueï.

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Kalinine ! Tu ne va pas me faire croire que tu aimerais être à Nemiza ? Le garçon baissa la tête, et elle reprit : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Nemiza est une bonne maison mais sa puissance est faible, je veux dire que les cours principaux y sont, pour deux d'entre eux, les moins importants de tous. Expliqua-t-elle aux autres.

-C'est vrai que comme toute Malefoy, qui se respecte, tu dois penser que la magie noire et le plus important ! Répliqua Armand

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle Malefoy, je suis Rouslana, je pense par moi-même et je n'ai pas besoins de ma famille pour savoir ce que j'aime, quant à la magie noire, tu as partiellement raison, elle est la plus puissante, quand elle n'est pas utilisé à mauvaise escient. Stopher.

-Ca suffit vous deux ! S'interposa Harry, cela ne sert à rien de vous disputer, de toute façon vous verrez les matières dans lesquels vous serez bons. 

-Le grand Potter, nous expose sa philosophie ! Railla le brun assit avec Rouslana

-Et toi qui es-tu pour parler ainsi à mon frère ? S'enflamma Salomé

-Et voilà que Potter numéro deux veut se faire valoir.

-Elle n'est pas un numéro ! La défendit Harry

-Ca suffit ! Rouslana avait dit cela d'un ton si froid que tous s'arrêtèrent, je vous présente mon meilleur ami Milovan Tcherckatchine. 

-Ton meilleur ami ? Ou ton garde du corps ? Demanda Armand innocemment

-Armand arrêtons, peut être serons-nous dans une même maison, alors je propose de cesser de se disputer, si cela vous est si difficile, continua Harry en voyant la grimace de son meilleur ami, faites le, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on soit réparti, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je crois que tu n'es peut être pas si bête Potter, tachons de nous comporter en personne civilisé. Répondit Milovan. 

-Et moi je commence à croire que tous les amis des Malefoy ne sont pas seulement des grosses brutes, qui n'ont pour cerveau qu'une bille, contra Harry

-Touché !

-Et si nous oubliions les préjugés que nous pouvons avoir les uns sur les autres, nous pourrions ainsi, n'être que Harry ou que Milovan, pendant ces trois premières semaines, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Cela me va Salomé, oublions nos familles, je ne suis plus une Malefoy, seulement Rouslana.

-Armand ?

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de son meilleur ami, Harry l'interpréta comme un oui, puis il se tourna vers sa cousine qui tremblait :

-Elodie ?

-Ou... Oui.

-Sergueï ?

-J'accepte s'ils ne critiquent pas ma famille.

-Tu n'as plus de famille, tu es juste Sergueï. Le contredit Rouslana

Et enfin sur cet accord fragile, ils re-commencèrent à manger, ne faisant pas attention à ceux qui les entouraient. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une grande femme blonde, elle devait être assez jeune, ses cheveux blonds étaient presque aussi pâles que ceux de Rouslana, et ses yeux bleus, étaient si froids, que l'on avait l'impression qu'ils tueraient qui conque oserait placer un mot. Et pourtant elle était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Elle monta sur l'estrade d'un pas raide, ne leur adressa pas un seul sourire, et parcourue la salle du regard, s'arrêtant parfois sur certains élèves. Puis elle prit la parole :

-Premières années ! Pendant trois semaine vous vivrez seulement entre vous, avant d'être répartis dans l'une des maisons, pourtant vous vous rendez bien compte que nous ne pouvons vous laisser tous ensemble, les professeurs ne pourraient faire classes à des enfants aussi nombreux, c'est pourquoi vous serez séparés en quatre groupes, mais j'en reparlerai plus tard. Comme vous le savez la troisième semaine vous passerez des testes, c'est à ce moment que vous connaîtrez les matières de chaque maison, puisque le lundi vous passerez les matières de Svarog, le mardi celles de Molonia, le mercredi sera un temps de repos vous permettant de révisez vos cours, puisque le jeudi vous passerez celles de Nemiza, mais les professeurs tiendront aussi compte de votre attitude. Et enfin le vendredi, les professeurs détermineront une maison pour chacun de vous, vous serez répartis le soir. En attendant j'attends de vous que vous ne parliez à aucunes personnes d'années supérieures, ce qui inclus aussi nos surveillants, qui vous surveilleront en dehors de leurs propres cours, à moins que ce ne soit un sujet d'une extrême importance, vous ne leur parlez pas. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? 

Un silence planant lui répondit, les élèves étaient abasourdis par cette femme, apparemment satisfaite elle reprit :

-Donc en attendant votre répartition vous allez être séparés en quatre groupes, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis. C'est très simple puisque c'est par lettre de l'alphabet : Je demande à tous ceux ayant un non de famille commençant par A-B-C-D-E et F, de se rendre dans les dortoirs se trouvant derrière cette porte. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers la porte en question, c'est bizarre, Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

Elodie se leva, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle serra très vite la main de Salomé puis suivit ses camarades dans le dortoir qui leur étaient réservés. Le professeur continua :

-Ceux commençant par les lettres G-H-I-J-K et L, sont priés de se rendre dans le dortoir qui est sur ma gauche. Cette fois Harry en était sur : Il n'y avait pas de porte à cet endroit un instant plutôt !

-Ceux commençant par les lettres : M-N-O-P-Q-R-S et T, vous aurez le dortoir qui est sur ma droite. Une fois encore la porte venait tout juste d'apparaître, Harry se leva, suivit de sa sœur et de tous ceux qui étaient concernés.

C'était une pièce ronde avec juste plusieurs porte, au centre les attendait un surveillant, celui qui avait parlé juste avant le repas. 

-Salut vous tous, je m'appel Galaktion, je serais votre surveillant pendant ces deux semaines, bon maintenant, j'aimerais que vous formiez des groupes de six, non mixte, pour les dortoirs.

Harry, Armand, et Milovan se mirent déjà tous les trois ensemble tandis que Rouslana et Salomé restaient toutes les deux. Bien vite ils trouvèrent deux garçons seuls, et enfin un dernier, qui paraissait vraiment perdu. Harry ne voyait plus sa sœur mais elle devait déjà être dans un dortoir.

Ils montèrent se coucher, les chambres étaient toutes aussi dépourvu de décoration que les salles, mais les lits étaient confortables. D'ailleurs Harry s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

XXX 

****

            Le lendemain alors qu'il était attablé face à Milovan et Armand, le sixième garçon à partagé leur dortoir arriva toujours seul, il hésita puis s'avança vers eux.

-Je suis tout seul, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Leur demanda-t-il

-Bien sur, mais ne t'assois pas à côté de Milovan, il garde une place à sa princesse, et il risque de te casser en deux, si tu t'en approche ! Se moqua Armand

Le garçon, le regarda pour savoir s'il disait la vérité, mais n'étant pas sur, il préféra s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, près de Harry.

-Moi c'est Iordan Sokolovski. 

-Moi c'est Harry Potter, lui c'est Armand Stopher, et lui Milovan Tcherckatchine.

-Tu as bien dis Harry Potter ?

-Oui, mais si c'est pour t'extasier sur ma cicatrice tu peux tout aussi bien partir, je ne le supporterais pas et mes amis non plus. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement

Le garçon se tut, et tous recommencèrent à déjeuner tranquillement, c'est alors que Rouslana et Salomé arrivèrent en courant, elles riaient aux éclats, et Rouslana avait perdu son air froid, et pincé.

-Salut vous tous ! On a les emplois du temps, on commence par enchantement aujourd'hui, c'est dans une demi-heure ! S'exclama Salomé sans reprendre son souffle.

-Et bien, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, fit Milovan en souriant, Rouslana, Salomé je vous présente Iordan. 

-Salut ! Dites et si on y allait, j'aimerais bien ne pas être en retard. 

Ils se levèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers une des portes marquées _Enchantement_. La salle était petite, et il supposèrent que c'était seulement leur salle pour les deux semaines. Ils s'assirent au premier rang, les deux filles souhaitant être aussi méritantes que possible.

Le professeur se releva très sympathique, il faisait un peu penser à Sirius et James, il riait avec eux, mais leur faisait des cours tout de même, ils commençaient toujours par dix minutes de théorie puis le professeur Bogdanov, les faisaient s'entraîner, par petit groupe, bien vite l'enchantement devint l'un de ses cours préférés. Bien que le prof ne soit pas toujours près à donner des renseignements supplémentaires et soit très bavard.

 Les cours de potions quant à eux, lui plaisait assez, mais le professeur Karpatchoff ressemblait plus à un scientifique fou, qu'au professeur de potion de Poudlard. Harry avait vu plusieurs fois Rogue lorsqu'ils y vivaient, et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça ! Karpatchoff leur faisait faire des mélanges déconseillés, juste pour leur montrer comment cela explosés ! Mais à part cela c'était très drôle, il faisait des potions à chaque cours, et ils pouvaient discuter sans risquer d'être réprimander. Après tout ainsi ils travaillaient en s'amusant, c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry aimait beaucoup ce cours. 

Le cours d'histoire de la magie se passa beaucoup moins bien. Le professeur Topaloff, une petite femme rondelette, à l'air apeuré, avait peur d'eux, elle n'osait pas les coller ou quoi que se soit, et tremblez comme une feuille dès qu'un élève lui tenait tête. Elle avait essayé d'aborder avec eux, l'histoire des trois fondateurs de l'école : Molonia, Svarog et Nemiza, mais les cours tournaient à la farce, elle les avait même menaçait dès la première semaine, de se jeter par la fenêtre s'ils ne cessaient pas. Il était au rez-de-chaussée !

Mais le pire était sans contexte la botanique, il devint bien vite l'un des cours les plus détestés par tous les élèves. Leur professeur était un homme très petit, mais aussi très gros. Il était tout simplement répugnant, il ne devait jamais se laver, et il dégageait une odeur pestilentielle, ce que fit très vite remarquer Rouslana, retrouvant son air pincé, et Harry était obligé de l'approuver. Qui plus est, il ne leur laissait pas approcher les plantes, prétextant, qu'ils pourraient les abîmer. Les cours se passaient donc à retranscrire tout ce qu'il leur disait. Mais le pire était la fin du cours, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait put s'attendre tous le redoutaient. Le professeur Keanarov passait dans les rangs et vérifiait que chaque élève avait bien copié son cours, et pour cela il se penchait sur eux, et tous pouvait alors sentir de plus près sa... Délicate odeur !!!

Un midi alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de manger, Iordan arriva en retard, chose habituel chez lui, mais cette fois il paraissait de très bonne humeur. 

-Et vous savez quoi ?

-Que se passe-t-il Iordan ? Fit docilement Salomé

-Cette après-midi on va avoir cours de magie ancienne, c'est fantastique, mon père est un spécialiste de magie ancienne, et je peux vous dire que c'est très puissant, on va apprendre la magie d'autre pays, et même des civilisations oubliées.

-Tu as sûrement raison, cela doit être intéressant, mais si le prof ressemble à Topaloff ! Fit Rouslana avec condescendance. Elle ne supportait pas la faiblesse de leur professeur d'histoire de la magie, surtout que c'était une matière qu'elle aimait bien.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Mal... Euh... Rouslana, intervint Sergueï. Qui se prit un grand coup de coude dans les côtes par Milovan.

-Sergueï ! Tu ne te rappels donc pas ce que nous avons dit au début de la semaine ? Nous n'avons plus de noms, qui plus est nous nous entendons bien tous ensemble, nous serons sûrement ensemble, alors pourquoi tout gâcher ? Le sermonna Salomé 

Les trois autres garçons rirent de la mine défaite de l'autre, mais aucun ne lui vint en aide, quand Salomé commençait, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter... Sauf les cours. Sergueï eut beaucoup de chance que tous les élèves commencent à se diriger vers leurs salles de classes, sinon il n'avait pas fini.

Comme d'habitude ils s'installèrent devant, et se mirent à discuter avec Iordan, qui leur expliquait quelques petites choses sur la magie ancienne, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et à leur plus grande surprise, et aussi leur malchance, ce fut la directrice adjointe qui entra. Le professeur Olegovna. Toujours aussi glaciale. 

Tous se turent, aucun ne voulait qu'elle ne s'énerve, cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, et elle avait été à proprement dire terrifiante. Elle regarda tous les élèves un par un, et s'arrêta sur Harry, et ses amis.

-Le grand Harry Potter, et sa clique d'admirateurs... Railla-t-elle. Melle Malefoy j'aurais pensé qu'une personne tel que vous saurait mieux choisir ses fréquentations... 

Harry ne put que serrer les poings sous la table, et il vit que les lèvres de Rouslana ne formait plus qu'un trait livide et que ses yeux étaient maintenant aussi froid que ceux de son professeur. 

-On m'a parlé de vous Potter, les deux Potters d'ailleurs, ainsi que de vous Stopher, et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que dans ma classe il n'y aura aucun favoritisme parce que vous êtes amis avec le survivant ! Et encore moins si vous êtes le survivant ! Je n'aime pas les enfants qui se prennent pour des stars, pour une chose qu'ils n'ont même pas conscience d'avoir faite. 

Elle s'arrêta doucement au centre de la pièce, puis s'approcha à pas de félin vers Harry, elle posa une main dure comme l'acier sur son épaule.

-J'attends de vous Monsieur Potter, bien plus que de vos autres camarades, vous avez défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous devez être très puissant, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, qui ne trompa personne. 

Elle retourna derrière son bureau.

-Maintenant ouvrez vos livres à la page six, nous allons commencer par la magie des incas.

XXX 

****

-C'est injuste je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Mais qui a put donc rendre cette femme aussi dure et cruelle ?!

Harry criait, il était en colère, ses amis étaient assis, et l'écoutait débiné des insultes depuis plus d'une demi-heure, quand Rouslana se leva, la tête basse, elle regarda Harry d'un air coupable.

-Harry... C'est ma tante...

-QUOI ?!

-Et bien oui, c'est la sœur cadette de mon père, et elle te déteste, toute ma famille te déteste, quand j'étais petite on ne faisait que me répéter que vous étiez nos ennemies, vous les enfants des amoureux des Sangs-de-Bourbes... Je suis vraiment désolée... Je...

-Je vous avez dis que nous ne pouvions faire confiance à une Malefoy ! Hurla Sergueï en se levant d'un bond. Mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! Vous auriez dû ! Maintenant un professeur nous déteste par votre faute !

-Toi Kalinine ouvre encore une seule fois la bouche et je te réduis en miette ! Vociféra Milovan

-Sors. Harry avait dit cela d'une voix posée mais empreinte de colère, plus contre Olegovna mais contre Sergueï. Tu t'es servi de nous pour être bien vu, mais tu ne veux pas en assumer les conséquences, tu me fais penser à une des personne que je méprise le plus, et ce n'est pas un compliment. Il se tourna vers Salomé et Armand, Queudver. Dit-il d'une voix empreinte de dégoût.

-Oh ! Harry j'ai une idée ! 

Sa sœur s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille, il rit doucement et hocha la tête.

-Ensemble ?

-Evidemment !

Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Sergueï et murmurèrent tout bas, une formule que les autres ne comprirent pas, puis soudain, ils urent devant eux, un Sergueï, quelque peu différent, un petit nez de raz humide, des yeux rouge, comme les rongeurs, les dents en avant, et une longue queue de rat... Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais la porte s'ouvrant avec fracas les interrompant...

Terminée !!!!

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? 

Maintenant vous allez pouvoir découvrire Durmstrang, j'espère que ceux qui voulaient qu'ils soient à Poudlard ne m'en voudront pas trop ! Mais je ne voulais pas juste répéter l'œuvre de JKR en rajoutant juste mon grain de sel ! En plus ça aurait ressemblé à _Un autre passé_, et je ne veux pas faire de plagiat !!! Surtout que c'est une assez bonne histoire, enfin c'est mon avis du moins !

Maintenant tous à vos claviers, vous voyez le pitit bouton, à gauche, cliquez dessus, voilà ! Maintenant vous me laissez un message ! Ce que vous voulez ! Et si vous n'aimez pas laisser des reviews pensez aux pauvres auteurs qui se désespère de n'être lu par personne, je ne vous demande pas trop page, mais un tout petit effort... *Sourire des plus angélique, qui va évidemment vous faire craquer*

Questions 

Réactions

Suggestions

J'attends ! Et à bientôt j'espère, plus j'aurais de reviews plus j'irai vite ! Du chantage ? Moi ? *Prends un air outré* J'oserais jamais ! Lol...**__**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Tiffany : C'est vrai que je préfère créer mon propre univers, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne voulais pas juste répéter l'histoire de JKR avec quelques nouveau persos ! Et puis j'adore tout inventer ! Pour le bateau c'est vrai que c'était évident, mais je ne pouvais pas leur faire prendre le train, ni l'avion (ce sont des sorciers que diable !!!) et les tapis volant pour aller dans l'Oural, ils auraient un peu froids !!! Pour les maisons vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite, pas avant le chapitre 7, et ils ne seront répartis que dans le 10 !!! Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et continue ! Biz...

Solar () : C'est vrai que pour Severus, ce serait possible, mais tu ne le sauras pas, et puis rappelles toi comment Rogue déteste James ! Alors probable ou non ? La est la question ! Et c'est vrai que Durmstrang est très différent de Poudlard, je suis contente que ça te plaise, continue surtout, ne m'oublie pas !!!

Sailor Digital () : Pour Charlotte Lupin, c'était un signe du destin pour que tu me review !!! Pour la répartition c'est pas gagné, ce n'est pas avant le chapitre 10 !!! Pour Rouslana Malefoy : Qui a dit qu'elle serait une ennemie ??? Si tu ne le sais pas encore, j'adore Malefoy, c'est avec Sirius Black, l'un de mes persos préféré ! Et maintenant tu as la preuve qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise, en tout cas, elle ne paraît pas... Et puis si tu te rappelles bien, c'est Harry qui a refusé d'être amis avec Draco dans l'œuvre de JKR, sans cela peut être aurait-il été amis !!! N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu as pensé de la suite !!! Gros Bisous

Ender () : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu continue à m'écrire, je suis très touché, merci. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes mes persos, moi aussi je les adore ! Lol... Pour le super héros, ça ne collerait pas avec la personnalité de notre Harry Potter national, surtout qu'il a des parents et une sœur qui ne le laisseraient pas prendre la grosse tête !! Et puis de tout façon c'est moi le capitaine ! C'est moi qui décide ! Et toc !!! Sinon, merci encore, j'adore tes reviews, alors ne me laisse pas tomber ! Gros Bisous !

Alana Chantelune : Pour la lettre c'est vraiment fait exprès, elle doit être le reflet de ce qu'est Durmstrang, une école stricte, et pas aussi coulante que Poudlard. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas mettre Ron et Hermione, à Durmstrang, il faut que cela reste cohérent. Mais t'inquiètes, on les verra bientôt ! Gros poutous...

**Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne mettrai pas le prochain chapitre tant que je n'aurais pas un nombre convenable de review ! Je suis enfermé chez moi, malade, et je n'attends que vos commentaires et je n'ai rien ! Je suis affreusement vexé ! Na !**


	6. Deuil

**_Deuil..._**

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une note, je suis vraiment désolée, mais aujourd'hui je viens de perdre l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à affronter sereinement une telle chose. Je vous pris de m'excuser, réellement, mais je vais attendre, je reviendrais, je vous le promets, seulement laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre. J'ai besoins de mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même avant de pouvoir transcrire mes sentiments dans l'une de mes fics. 

Je vous préviens de suite, que mes prochains chapitres à être écrit ne seront pas les plus gaies qui soient. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort. De ne pas faire de dépressions, et de vous donnez un chapitre pour le début de septembre. 

Merci d'avance de votre indulgence. Quant à ceux qui ne le sont pas, et bien passez l'épreuve que je traverse et nous pourrons ensuite avoir une conversation rationnelle. 

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

                                                                 Venera


End file.
